


Kurumi's Seduction

by SleepingGeneral



Category: Date A Live
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breasts, Date A Bullet Spoilers, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Minor Appearances from Non-Pairing, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Seduction, Spoilers of Main Story, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingGeneral/pseuds/SleepingGeneral
Summary: After Shido saves Kurumi from Kotori on the top of Raizen High, Kurumi is a bit more assertive on thanking Shido.
Relationships: Tokisaki Kurumi/Itsuka Shido
Kudos: 15





	1. Repayment

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so not sure if it's good. Also, I'm a fan of Kurumi, especially her seductive and dominative side. Of course, I know this may not be everybody's cup of tea. I just saw that there wasn't enough explicit Kurumi/Shido so I just made my own.

“Kurumi!” Shido ran toward to the front of Kurumi, who was crouching in front of the ground helplessly after being shot at from Kotori. He couldn’t help but stand in front of Kurumi, wanting to protect her from Kotori, who was powering up <Megiddo>.

“Shi…do-san…?” Kurumi looked on with a surprised look. She couldn’t understand why Shido was putting himself in danger for herself after all she did. She had tried to kill Shido alongside the students in Raizen High so why…?

At the same time, fierce flames suddenly were released as <Camael> let out a roar, signifying the destruction of everything in its path. Shido closed his eyes as he felt the heat of the crimson flames rapidly approaching and scorching his skin, and the gaze of Kurumi who was looking at him with shock.

“Onii-chan! Dodge it!” Kotori yelled as she regained consciousness in the last moment and tried to direct the flames away to the sky, but it was too late to completely alter the direction of the released flames as Shido felt himself engulfed in a red explosion and lost consciousness.

* * *

Shido woke up, as he felt a dull pain resounding in his head and his body aching as he tried to sit up properly and quickly felt the sleep fading away. He realized that he was in an unfamiliar room and on a relatively large bed.

“Where… am I?” Shido looked around as he saw that the room was pretty bare except for a curtain covering the window and the simple bed against the wall which he was one right now. He also saw his school uniform, folded neatly on a desk before realizing that he was only in his underwear. The room looked relatively clean regardless but Shido couldn’t let go of the uneasiness that was starting to creep up as he slowly regained his consciousness.

“Ara, you finally woke up?” A sultry voice resounded near him as a portal of darkness opened up in the middle of the room. Then emerged a beautiful girl with ivory skin and long, black hair tied in uneven twin tails, wearing an elegant Gothic Lolita of crimson red and black frills. Most importantly, her right eye was red while her left eye was a gold clock, giving Shido an eerie yet attractive aura.

“Kurumi!” Shido stared at Tokisaki Kurumi, known as the Worst Spirit with the codename, <Nightmare>. “What happened?! Where’s Kot–” Shido grimaced as he felt pain flare up across his body upon trying to move.

“Ara, ara Shido-san. You shouldn’t be moving too much after what happened. After all, you did take a near direct hit from that monstrous Spirit. Although thanks to you, I am somewhat fine. Kihihihihihi.” Kurumi giggled as she began walking slowly to Shido, who was beginning to put his guard up.

“There’s no need to be so scared. After all, I didn’t bring you here for any malicious intent.” Kurumi looked at Shido with an amused smile as she sat on the edge of the bed Shido was on. Still looking wary, Shido pulled the bed blanket to cover his nakedness and asked, “Then, why am I here? Aren’t you still trying to eat me and gain the Spirits' reiryoku inside of me?”

“Of course, that was my initial plan and I still haven’t given up on my goal. But, to just kill Shido-san, how is that any way to treat my knight in shining armor, who risked his dear life for me and allowed me to escape with my life?” Kurumi closed her eyes, pretending to be distressed with her hands clasped together while slightly squirming although Shido had some doubts on the veracity of that statement.

Kurumi stopped after seeing that Shido wasn’t having any of it and decided to move to the next step. She grabbed Shido’s left hand with her own while giving an innocent smile and Shido, who was still trying to grasp the situation, was started while taking note on how soft her hand was.

“That’s why I brought Shido-san here in order that I could repay my debt so that in the future, I don’t have any qualms on taking your life.” Shido was somewhat taken back about how she could say such a thing with a cute smile and it wasn’t helping that Kurumi was slowly inching forward, getting somewhat into his personal space.

Shido gulped as he decided to play along and asked, “So how do you plan on repaying me?” He looked into Kurumi’s dichromatic eyes, which were somewhat filled with anticipation?

Kurumi smirked before suddenly pulling the blanket covering him and before he could react, Kurumi sat on his lap with her legs separated so that Shido was stuck between them and moved her face closely toward his. Shido couldn’t help but be surprised as he tried to lean back as much as possible until realizing he was against the wall. Kurumi kept moving closer until their noses were barely touching and their breaths intermingling with each other. Shido couldn’t deny that he was somewhat excited; Kurumi was a beautiful girl that most men would definitely die for.

“Ne~, Shido-san.” Shido couldn’t help but notice how good she smelled as she continued, “Have you ever kissed a girl?” Shido stared at her before getting embarrassed and face flushing red. “Eeeehhhh! Wh-what are you sa-” “Ah! I don’t mean kissing the Spirits out of duty of sealing them.” Kurumi giggled as she saw Shido’s reaction and then put one hand on top of her chest, making Shido’s body feeling somewhat hot.

“Have you ever, out of desire and passion, wanted a person so much that you can’t help but think about the person day and night?” Shido could only gasp as Kurumi pressed her body to his chest, feeling her soft but firm breasts despite her dress alongside with her hands on his back, making his emotions go haywire. “I…I never-”

Kurumi leaned in so that her lips were on Shido’s ear and slightly nibbled on it before whispering with a breathy voice, “Shido-san, let me show you what I can do…” before kissing his neck with enough force to leave a hickey and eliciting a soft grunt from Shido.

“K-Kurumi, what are you doing?” Shido couldn’t help but feel aroused as Kurumi slowly moved her lips down towards his chest while her hands moved lower, near the waistband of his underwear. Although Shido was confused, he did his best to hold in his moans. It didn’t help that Kurumi was stimulating his nerves to heights never before. Her lips that were gracing his body stirred up his primal emotions, which were only fueled by Kurumi’s skittering fingers.

“Didn’t I tell you, Shido-san? I’m repaying you for your heroism so just relax.” Kurumi smiled after kissing his chest, looking at Shido with clear desire. Shido was confuddled. Shido knew that he shouldn't let Kurumi be doing this. However, the temptation that was Kurumi herself was too much for him. Ever since he first met her, he was captivated by her appearance and now that she was being so forward with him, he found himself being enticed and charmed by her.

She then glanced at Shido’s bottom which showed a slightly wet spot along with huge tent and smirked. “Ara, ara Shido-san, is this because of me? Whatever should I do with this?”

Shido watched silently in anticipation as she slowly pulled his underwear off. Shido couldn’t help but feel relief as he finally felt his erection be free from its restraint but groaned as he felt slender fingers slowly dancing along his length. Shido stifled another moan as Kurumi started to speed up and started to stroke his length and couldn’t help but buck his hips as she started to slow down.

“Ku…Kurumi…” Shido could barely stay coherent as he was experiencing a plethora of emotions just from her touch alone. He never felt such pleasure before and could only look at Kurumi’s face, which was full of joy from the control over him.

“Ara, does Shido-san enjoy this? I wonder how Shido-san will react when I do this then?”

Kurumi slowly strengthened her grip over his length and firmly held him at the base of his cock, which was large and hard at this point. She took her free hand to her mouth and ran her tongue from her palm to her finger, lubricating her hand with saliva before going back to Shido's length, making the friction and texture all the better.

Shido finally let out a moan, filled with desire, much to Kurumi’s delight. Kurumi wanted to dominate Shido completely, and knowing that he was giving in to her slowly but surely, she couldn’t help but glee as she continued to jerk him off. It filled her with desire when she saw Shido with a never-before-seen look, one of pure ecstasy, knowing that it was being caused by her.

“Ne~, Shido-san. Don’t you want me?” Kurumi continued stroking him slowly, rubbing her thumb across his sensitive tip, making him yelp a bit, and then looked in his eyes with a sensual smile, “Shido-san. I can give you so~ much. I can make you feel so good that you'll never forget it. Tell me you want me and I promise you won't regret it.”

Shido was already becoming a mess as Kurumi’s touch was like heaven to him. Shido never had too much experience with girls before meeting Tohka but even then, his feelings for Tohka was nothing compared to the allure he was feeling towards Kurumi. In his mind, the only thing that mattered to him was Kurumi, Kurumi, Kurumi. The way she was controlling his pleasure, the way her hand was already becoming slicker with his pre-cum fluids and rubbing his length, the way she was clearly prodding for an answer with hungry eyes, his emotions torrented.

“Kurumi, I want you so much I don't think I can handle it! Please, just take me!”

Kurumi lighted up as she began stroking his length harder and faster, making Shido’s orgasm quickly building up. Feeling her skillful ministrations with her hand, a desperate moan came out of him. She further inquired,

“Who do you love the most?”

“Kurumi!”

“Do you love me more than Tohka and the others?”

“Yes!”

“Then, cum for me! Know that you belong to me and me only, Shido-san!”

Shido felt something building inside him as Kurumi’s hand gripped around him tightly. He was bucking his hips as much as Kurumi allowed him to and was only capable of shouting Kurumi’s name over and over again. His whole body felt like it was going to explode and before he knew it, he busted and all his cum flew out and landed on Kurumi. Shido, feeling tired, collapsed immediately out of exhaustion but still looked at Kurumi, who slowly licked everything up to clean herself.

“Mmmmm, that tastes amazing, Shido-san.” Kurumi placed a hand on Shido’s cheek before stating, “Ara, ara, I’m still holding back so much yet look at you. You’re already this tired when we barely did anything.” Kurumi looked at him with slight disappointment while Shido was still trying to catch his breath and recollect his mind. She continued, “Well, it can’t be helped, considering that this is your first time having an orgasm. I hope that you can last longer next time.”

“…Next time?” Shido replied weakly. He couldn’t think straight; he just came off high from his orgasm and his body wouldn’t move. However, the thought of experiencing that again filled him with anticipation as Kurumi, putting a finger on her lips, gave him a seductive smile and stated,

“Maybe next time, you won’t be the only one naked. Then we can start the real fun.”

Shido could only open his mouth gapingly in shock and lust as Kurumi, still in her Astral Dress throughout the whole ordeal, smirked, “Well, I’ll see you next time, Shido-san,” before calling out her angel, “<Zafkiel>”, and before Shido could say anything, Kurumi, winking at him with her gun pointed at him, shot and everything became black.

* * *

“Shido! Shido!”

Shido woke up as he saw himself, in his full uniform, surrounded by Tohka, Yoshino, Kotori. “Everybody…” Tohka ran up and hugged him while yelling, “Shido! Shido!” Shido could only look in surprise at Tohka.

Kotori, looking at Shido, with somewhat guilty face, stated, “It’s all my fault. If I hadn’t gone berserk, then…” Kotori then began to explain everything to Shido’s shock about how she was a Spirit and her situation. She then continued,

“After we regained conscious and realized that you were missing, we tried looking for you through Ratatoskr’s cameras but couldn’t find you. We were prepared for the worst and the possibility that I killed…killed…I don’t think I would’ve been able to handle the guilt.” At this point, Kotori was tearing up before turning away and with a tissue, blowed her nose.

“Kotori…” Shido could only look with sympathy as he saw his little sister, even with her black ribbons, showing a vulnerable side to him. Of course, if he actually died, the reiryoku in his body would’ve been transferred back to the Spirits but Kotori must have been panicking considering what she did before he went missing. Tohka was still holding on to him but was giving him a curious look while Yoshino went to Kotori to comfort her.

Kotori quickly got herself together and said, “Anyways, while we were discussing on how to move forwards with our plans since you were missing, we got a report that some neighbors heard gunshots near your house and when we checked your room, we found you here.”

Yoshino looked at him, “Are… are you okay?” The white doll, Yoshinon, soon followed up, “We thought you were dead, y’know! Where were you?”

Shido suddenly remembered everything that happened with Kurumi and stammered, “I… I…” Shido went silent, too embarrassed to say that he spent an “intimate” time with Kurumi.

“It’s okay if you don’t remember” Kotori misinterpreted his silence as she continued, “Tohka, Yoshino, let’s go. I think Shido needs time to recover and we can talk to him later but right now, I think he needs rest.” They soon exited his room with Tohka being the last to leave. ‘I wonder what that bruise on Shido’s neck was,’ thought Tohka before leaving, giving him a worried look before the door closed. Thankfully, Shido’s hickey from Kurumi was only noticed by Tohka and not Kotori as there would’ve been a far more serious interrogation.

Shido, after confirming that they left his room, was far from tired as he was already becoming aroused, remembering his experience with Kurumi. The way she looked, the way she teased him, the way she touched him. She had opened a whole new door of experience that Shido never thought about. He thought about how he had given himself up to her and how sinfully good it felt. He slowly pulled down his pants and found himself already hard. He began to stroke himself and masturbate, thinking about what Kurumi said. “Have you ever, out of desire and passion, wanted a person so much that you can’t help but think about the person day and night?”

He couldn’t help but think of Kurumi in his mind saying, ‘Ara, ara, Shido-san, so you already want more?’ as he began to go faster and soon, he came. He began to fantasize about how Kurumi’s hand felt much better before shaking his head, thinking, ‘I can’t go on like this. If the others know about this, who knows what they’ll do.’ As such, from the next day, Shido continued on with his daily life with the Spirits but every so often at night, he couldn’t help but masturbate thinking about that night with Kurumi.

“A next time, huh.”


	2. Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Shido had his night with Kurumi, he gathers the suspicion of certain people due to a certain reason. Not only that, as Tohka is taken by the DEM and Miku is on rampage, Shido finds himself receiving support from Kurumi but not without a price.
> 
> Basically takes place during vol. 5~7

It had been a while ever since Kurumi repaid Shido, but after that, Shido never saw Kurumi. Although Shido didn’t show it, he was somewhat obsessed with Kurumi nowadays and once in a while, he would look around, trying to find a hint of the Spirit but no luck was found. The other Spirits such as Tohka and Kotori noticed slight changes in how Shido interacted with them. Before, he would somewhat be nervous when talking to them and would somewhat panic when he came into contact with them.

Thus, it came to surprise to Kotori when Shido was able to hold Tohka’s hand casually during a date. At first, Kotori thought it was nothing but her shock only increased when he was able to handle the Yamai sisters, who made him do things that would have before made him flustered such as putting sunscreen on their backs or sharing the same ice cream with ease.

Origami was also surprised when Shido, who was usually flustered with her antics, had instead remained calm and lightly reprimand her. Upon seeing Shido's reaction, she immediately stopped her usual perverse behavior and carefully examined Shido's face before walking away with some incomprehensible muttering. Shido had only been confused at the time and could only wonder what Origami was thinking.

Kotori was conflicted as she would have to usually give pep talks during the dates to force Shido to calm down or to deal with it but lately, she hadn’t had the need to. While Shido had succeeded in sealing the Yamai spirits, Kotori was feeling that Shido had changed in a certain way. Of course, he was more comfortable with girls now, making it easier for the Sealing process but Kotori couldn’t help but feel that something was off. However, when she tried to confront Shido about this, Shido only looked at her as if she was speaking nonsense and said how he was still the same.

Of course, after Shido had been given a handjob by Kurumi, all the things that he used to be flustered by seemed like nothing. Of course, he couldn’t just say to Kotori, “Yeah, it’s because Kurumi jerked me off back then.” He could only imagine the rampage that would occur.

* * *

“Do you wish to negotiate with me?” When Kurumi came to offer him help after he ran away from the crowd that was brainwashed from Miku’s <Gabriel>, he didn’t know what to say. While he should be scared of her eating him, he was happy to see her. It didn’t help that Kurumi looked beautiful as always.

“Well, I do truly intend to help Shido-san. It goes along with my own plans as well.” While observing Shido’s reaction, she added, “However, you’ll owe me a favor after all this is done. After all, I will be expending a huge amount of my stored time.”

“…what are your intentions?” Shido didn’t immediately rejoice, considering how fickle Kurumi was.

“Ara, ara, I guess Shido-san doesn’t want my help then?” Kurumi, putting a finger on the side of her chin, lightly smiled while Shido was gauging the situation. “I thought we had certain bond of sorts between us. After all, I thought that you would be rather excited with me being here,” leading Shido to be immediately flustered with Kurumi giggling.

Kurumi gave her usual teasing smile, “So, is it a deal? I’m not lying of wanting to help you. Of course, I won’t force you to believe what I say.”

“…Please lend me your help.” Shido could only accept. At this point, Kurumi was the only person he could rely on to save Tohka from the DEM while escaping from Miku’s crowd.

“Great, then let's begin our date!” Kurumi smiled as if she knew this would happen. Grabbing Shido's hand, she pulled him forward and whispered into his ear, "We're finally alone so feel free to do what you want with me." Shido blushed at her implication and reminded himself that he needed to save Tohka, not being captivated by Kurumi. Again, still didn't help that Kurumi looked beautiful as always.

* * *

Shido definitely appreciated Kurumi’s help throughout the rescue plan and it could be said that if she hadn’t help, he would’ve definitely failed in saving Tohka. However, it didn’t help that she was very flirtatious throughout their journey. He couldn’t deny that he had become excited when she licked his earlobe and traced her fingers across his cheeks from time to time and especially aroused in Miku’s house when she licked his wound after she fell down on top of him. It took all his willpower to not moan and submit to her though it seemed that Kurumi noticed and smirked at him, much to his embarrassment.

It was now night as Shido was now in his room after saving Tohka and sealing Miku. All in all, he should’ve been able to relax now that everything was over but his body, well one part of his body remained tense. His recent encounter with Kurumi had only reminded his body of what she could do. To be honest, her touch had affected him more than he would like to admit but when he thought of how her fingers slid across his skin and of the softness and wetness of her tongue, it only caused his erection to grow.

At this point, he was already used to this process; he knew that if he didn’t deal with this erection now, it would only continue to bother him. He knew it was degrading but when he thought of Kurumi, all he could think about was her. He didn’t want to admit it but he craved for Kurumi. Even if it meant discarding the other Spirits to spend more time with her, he had a scary thought that he might actually do it. By this time, his hand was already on his erection but before he could continue further, he felt a hand grab his arm.

Shido, who had closed his eyes, had immediately opened them in shock and fear but when he saw who stopped him, it only increased. The person, no, Spirit standing before him was the one he was just masturbating to, Tokisaki Kurumi, and when he saw her smiling at what he was doing, his body was immediately filled with shame. “Kurumi, wh-what are you doing here?”

“Ara, ara, ara”. Kurumi was only smiling while watching him squirm in embarrassment. “I came to redeem my favor yet it seems I stumbled into something quite interesting.” He immediately tried to hide what he was doing but realized that his arm was still being grasped by Kurumi’s hand. “Let’s go somewhere more private, shall we?” Her grip was strong, contrasted to the slim figure she had, and before he knew it, she dragged him into a portal of darkness.

When his vision came back, he was already lying down in a bed in a seemingly abandoned room, different than the one Kurumi had him stay before, but similar in the case that the room was almost bare, except with a few furniture and utilities here and there.

He then turned his attention back to Kurumi, who was already on top of him, and he immediately recalled how similar this situation was at Miku’s house. His dick immediately began to harden when realizing the vixen in front of him.

“Ne, Shido-san. It seemed you picked up quite a night habit.” Shido could only be flustered at the opening topic while Kurumi, who was lying down on top of him, placed her chest on his, making sure that Shido could feel her breasts, and maintained eye contact with him.

She continued, “Who were you thinking of?” Kurumi obviously knew the answer; she had occasionally checked up on Shido secretly at night and was delighted to see him addicted to her. Of course, Shido, trying to preserve the little dignity remaining in him, didn’t immediately answer. “…what are you talking about?”

Kurumi, seeing that Shido was playing hard to get, immediately changed her approach. She snapped her fingers, and immediately, Shido gasped as her Astral Dress began disappearing into small balls of light. Kurumi was near naked except for a black lingerie covering her breasts and waist. Shido, unprepared for this situation, began stammering. “K-Kurumi?”

Kurumi took advantage of his confusion to move up a bit and put her hands on Shido’s face, grabbing his attention. “Ne, Shido-san. Have you masturbated thinking about me yet?”

Shido, now looking at her figure, saw how sublime her beauty was, how great she smelled, and how soft her body was. It was affecting him in more ways than one. Kurumi, knowing the effect she had on Shido, kept pressing, “Do you find me attractive?”

Shido, already falling into her tempo, with lust-filled glazed eyes, found himself answering her before he knew it. “Yes. A lot.” Kurumi smiled as she had Shido right where she wanted him, and continued, “Which answer was that for?” Shido, not caring anymore about his dignity, replied, “Both, I ma-masturbate and find you really beautiful.”

Kurumi was overjoyed that Shido was being so obedient and looking back at how different he was compared to his past innocent self, it made her only want to dirty him even more. “Great, then I’ll be asking for my favor now.” Shido could only look at her in wonder as she got up to sit up right on the bed, pulling him as she did so.

Kurumi reached for Shido’s hands, leading it to her back, and untied her lingerie covering her breast. Shido, could only look at her well-endowed breasts in their naked glory and found his mouth becoming dry and his erection becoming harder than ever. Kurumi, still smiling, then said, "Shido-san, I want you to touch me. Don’t you want to feel them?” Shido could only stare with a hanging mouth as stated uncertainly, “…it’s fine to touch you like that?” His mind was uncertain but his hands were already fidgeting in anticipation and moving closer.

"Ara, you have a naked girl offering herself to you and that's your response?" Kurumi arched forward a bit, popping her breasts forward to give Shido a better view of them while enticing him. “Shido-san, I want this and I know you want to also. Unless you would rather we stop?”

Shido let go of any qualms as he immediately grabbed her breasts and began to squeeze and rotate them. Kurumi immediately let out a moan and breathed, “Just like that, Shido-san.” Shido, enthralled by how soft yet firm her breasts were, was already lost in his own world. This was the first time that he had initiated contact with Kurumi, even if it was at her request. He felt that her breasts, although not as big as Miku’s, were perfect when feeling them fit in his hands. He ran his thumb across her nipple, causing Kurumi to sigh in delight before putting her hands behind Shido’s head and pulling him into her breasts.

Shido suddenly found himself a soft valley before his eyes and before hesitating a little, put his face forward and began smother his face against Kurumi’s chest. Shido felt that he was experiencing a soft pillow and the scent of Kurumi overwhelmed him. He began planting kisses of adoration across her breasts, savoring the soft sensation that flowed from his lips. He then began rubbing his face against her and used his hands to push her breasts against his face to make the experience more pleasurable. Kurumi, enjoying the sensation from her breasts, only put her hands through Shido’s hair, rubbing it with sounds of appreciation.

Shido hearing Kurumi only turned him on even further and could already feel pre-cum coming out his length. The only thing in his mind was pleasuring Kurumi and nothing else. He began sucking on her nipples and that seemed to do the trick as Kurumi stated, “Ahh~, Shido-san, keep going. Don’t stop, ah-” She was cut off as Shido had moved on to the other nipple and sensual pleasure came to her other half. The way Shido was devoting himself like a slave to her breasts was making Kurumi feel all tingly near her vagina and knew that she was going to come soon. Kurumi continued, “That’s right, Shido-san! You can do anything you want here! Everything you do here is our little secret! Show me what you can do and I’ll give you pleasure beyond your knowledge!”

Shido responded by putting his hands behind her back to pull himself forward and began sucking her nipples, lightly biting on them which earned a moan from her. The feeling of her breasts against his face, her hand which was on his head, and her moans only encouraged him and before he knew it, he came together with Kurumi. Shido was amazed that he was able to come without Kurumi touching his dick, but when he saw the expression on Kurumi’s face and how she was smiling at him, he felt proud of being able to please her. He felt that his whole existence was just for this moment.

Kurumi was also pleased with how things turned out. Seeing Shido’s face look at her like a worshipper tickled her dominative side. Ever since she took interest in him, she wanted to claim him as her own and didn’t want any other girl, let alone Spirit, have him. Sure, he can kiss them and seal them for all she cared but knowing that he looked at only her with such desire and lust made Kurumi shiver in delight.

Kurumi saw that Shido was still hard even after their orgasm and, seeing that she was still had lots of energy left, decided to reward Shido. “Shido-san, that was perfect.” Kurumi slowly reached her hand out to caress his face while taking her other hand and wrapping it around his length. “Anything for you, Kurumi.” Shido barely nodded his head as he felt Kurumi’s hand play with his cock.

Kurumi smiled. “Good Shido-san. Good boys should get their rewards, shouldn’t they?” Shido could only groan in response but it was clear that he wanted more. He had wanted this so much ever since he first experienced it and now that she was touching it again, he realized that his own sessions paled in comparison to her touch. However, what she did next was something Shido didn’t expect.

Kurumi lowered herself so that her face was near his lap and before Shido could react, she put his dick inside of her breasts and began rolling them across the sides of his dick. Shido immediately whimpered as he began to buck, pushing his dick from between her breasts while Kurumi continued to smother him. The way Shido felt from the friction between his dick and her breasts was providing a different sensation from a handjob, but pleasure none the less. He didn’t know this pleasure was possible and Kurumi, knowing that Shido was overwhelmed from the pleasure, spoke,

“Shido-san, how do you feel?”

Shido could barely reply, “K-Kurumi, it feels so nice… ohh!”

Kurumi, satisfied from his response, decided to go a step further.

“Shido-san, if you had to save Tohka right now, would you go?”

“No!”

“Ara, what a dirty boy! Am I really that fun to be with?! I’m the Worst Spirit, who killed thousands!”

“It doesn't matter! I only want you, Kurumi!”

Shido couldn’t care less about anybody right now, whether it was Tohka, Origami, Yoshino, Kotori, the Yamai sisters, or Miku. The pleasure he was experiencing and the situation that Kurumi had created was overtaking him. He didn't care if he was dirty if it meant feeling this good with Kurumi.

Everything that he felt boiled down to Kurumi. He was only capable of saying her name and Kurumi knew that Shido would only think of her from now on. Kurumi was fully aware that by giving Shido the time of his life, he would be bewitched by her and her only. He wouldn’t even think of Tohka or any Spirit as a potential love interest because Kurumi dominated him fully, both body and mind.

Kurumi, knowing that Shido was hers, took her breasts off Shido but before he could complain, she held the base of his cock with her hands and put his cock into his mouth and Shido was swept up in the raw pleasure he felt, only being able to put his hands on her head, much to Kurumi’s appreciation.

Kurumi kept her eye contact with Shido and began working her tongue from the underside of his cock all the way to the head and swirled her tongue around it. Shido was only able to lean back his head and shouted, “Kurumi, you’re so good! Don’t stop, please!”

Kurumi only sucked on him harder with her cheeks caving, and took more and more of him into her throat, while never letting her tongue be at rest. She was working his entire length so skillfully that Shido could only pull her head in more, trying to buck his hips only to be kept in place from Kurumi’s hands.

Shido was doing his best to remember this moment; Kurumi bobbing her head at his dick, the feeling of her tongue dominating his cock, Kurumi’s hands that were on his hip now, her eyes looking deep into his. Shido could see her clock eye ticking and found himself absorbed, not being able to look at anything besides her. He felt that she was imprinting herself onto his soul as she continued to suck him out.

Shido felt that his orgasm was close and tried to warn her, “Kurumi! I-I’m close!” This resulted in Kurumi only going faster and taking him in more and before letting out a moan, he came, releasing everything into Kurumi’s mouth and down her throat. Kurumi, not gagging once as she kept everything in her mouth and making sure Shido was watching, swallowed everything and gave him a smile. “How was that, Shido-san? Did you enjoy it?”

Shido could only nod and state, “Kurumi, you’re divine.” Kurumi giggled, “Ara, ara, Shidou-san, you’re making me embarrassed.” Shido could only stare at Kurumi in reverence as she continued, “This was just a favor I asked from you. I’m glad that you were willing to spend the night with me.” Of course, Kurumi had basically kidnapped him but at this point, Shido didn’t really mind. In fact, he hoped that Kurumi would kidnap him more often.

Kurumi stood up from the bed, reached out one of her hands to the ceiling and murmured softly, “<Elohim>”. Darkness immediately wrapped around her and soon, she was donned in her usual crimson Gothic dress and Shido, who was putting on his clothes, could only admire her beauty once again.

Shido had walked towards Kurumi, intending to kiss her but before he could, Kurumi stopped him, smiling softly with a finger on his lips. “Not on these lips, Shidou-san. That’s the one thing I can’t give up.” Shidou could only stare blankly; he never even thought about sealing her. After all that they experienced, he realized that not once had they kissed each other on the lips.

Kurumi laughed, seeing Shido’s depressed expression, and stated, “Well, it’s time for us to go back. We wouldn’t want Kotori to start a fuss over you missing.” Shido looked at Kurumi before asking, “…When can I see you again?” Kurumi looked at him amusingly before stating, “Ara, ara, Shido-san. Do you want me that much?”

Shido immediately replied, “Yes. Without you, I don’t think I’ll be able to handle myself.” After receiving a handjob from Kurumi, Shido became obsessed with her and only contained himself through occasional private sessions. Now Kurumi just upped the pleasure by a whole new level; Shido could only imagine the post-symptoms that would result from this.

Kurumi brightened in glee. “Yes, Shido-san, that’s how it should be. After all, you belong to me and nobody else. However, not yet. You still have more to do. Then I’ll come take you. After all, you’re quite delicious.” Kurumi winked at him before opening a portal of darkness and offering her hand. “Now, Shido-san, let’s go back.”

Shido, seeing her hand, instead of grabbing it, went in and hugged Kurumi tightly. He wanted to at least remember her touch and heat before the inevitable separation. Kurumi looked surprised at first before giving a gentle smile and patted his back, “There, there, Shido-san.”

* * *

Shido was back in his room and saw that it was already dawn. He couldn’t help but think of Kurumi. At first, he thought she was cruel as she had killed civilians on their first date and threatened a spacequake at his school but after that, she enraptured him and had a certain allure and charm that he couldn’t help but be attracted to. She had helped him save Tohka and assisted him in fighting Miku and gaining her support. Last but not least, she satisfied and gratified the desires he never knew he had but now that he knew, he couldn’t help but want more. Shido couldn’t help but ravish in their experience together, knowing that Kurumi had become a huge part of his life. He went to sleep, knowing that he would probably be fascinated with Kurumi for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm planning on making this a multi-chapter story. I try to keep to the story's plotline and universe as much as possible. Also, I was originally going to make this a 3-part story but when I finished the first 2 chapters, and started writing the third, I realized that this might be a 4-part and possibly 5-6? Well, I'll see how it goes


	3. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shido's reiryoku goes out of control but the cause is something unexpected?! The Spirits do their best to help him before needing help from a certain Spirit...
> 
> Basically takes place during volume 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finding the trend that as I continue writing this, the story element is getting longer each time so that context can be given. Welp, I'll try to reduce where possible in the future but no guarantee

Shido had recently sealed Natsumi and surprisingly Origami, who recently converted to a Spirit. However, after that, during gym class, Shido, after giving inhuman results from the physical tests, passed out before saying, “I…don’t feel so good.” Tohka and the Yamai sisters who saw this, immediately cried out and brought him to Ratatoskr.

The Spirits were waiting outside for Shido while Reine and Kotori were analyzing his body, laying down inside the Medical Realizer scanner. Reine, after looking at the monitor, got up and then told Kotori, “His sealed reiryoku is overheating. The readings that Shin is giving off is basically like a Spirit.” Kotori, frowning, asked, “Is there a specific reason for this? I thought Shido was a vessel capable of holding the Spirit’s reiryoku.”

Reine looked at Shido first before telling Kotori with a complicated expression. “…Listen carefully and don’t panic.” Kotori could only gulp as the situation seemed to taken a grim turn. However, that all changed as Reine continued, “It seems that Shin is sexually frustrated, which is causing the reiryoku to go haywire.”

“…”

“…”

“…Really?”

“Considering Shin’s neuropathic and emotional readings, this is the most likely conclusion. It is similar to how if the sealed Spirits are distressed, their reiryoku will come back to them”

Kotori could only be flabbergasted as she looked as Shido, sleeping still in the Realizer. That Shido, sexually frustrated? Reine, seeing Kotori’s expression, said, “If we don’t seal his reiryoku by midnight, he may be in a critical situation, possibly dying. Well, the solution to this is easy. After all, it’s his emotions that are the problem. So, we just have to get his happiness level high enough.”

Kotori could only nod to Reine’s suggestion but couldn’t help look at Shido in a different light. Maybe being around such beautiful girls was too much for him? Shido never shown any signs of desire towards the Spirits so she found this hard to believe but the proof was already shown. “I guess even Onii-chan is a boy with urges.”

However, this notion of Kotori changed immediately as whatever the Spirits planned, no matter how lewd or suggestive, Shido’s happiness level remained constant, only slightly fluctuating but never to the required level needed for resealing. He would interact with them normally, excluding his Spirit-level strength, with a smile and occasional laughter but despite all this, he still remained the same. Even Origami, who went basically naked, much to the Spirit’s protest, only received Shido’s admonishment, without any significant change to his happiness level.

All the Spirits were racking their heads while being disappointed in their inability to help Shido. They did all they could yet his tolerance was higher than they all expected despite Shido’s libido being supposedly higher than normal. It was as if he didn’t even see them as a member of the opposite sex. Shido was an immovable fortress, no matter what they did.

Kotori could only wonder and complain to Reine, ‘What do you mean sexually frustrated? He even seemed somewhat distant towards us!" Reine could only shake her head in response. 

Just when they were losing all hope, Origami stated, “…I have an idea.” The Spirits immediately focused on Origami, hoping that she would explain further but Origami, seeing their expectant looks, only shook her head. “It’s a small one and I’m not even confident in it. However, seeing that this is our only option, I guess I have no choice.” She refused to explain any further to the Spirits, saying that she didn’t want to worry them unnecessarily. Releasing her limited Astral dress, Origami flew into the sky.

* * *

Kurumi was on top of a skyscraper, looking down at the city lights as she observed the entire city with her mismatched-colored eyes. Of course, Kurumi wasn’t here to enjoy the scenery. Over here, it was very easy to see where all her clones were for information gathering and almost nothing was hidden under her network. Thus, it was a simple matter to see the situation with Shido and the surprising guest that was making her way to her.

Origami, landing on the building’s roof in her pure white dress, immediately walked towards Kurumi, with an expressionless look. Kurumi, giving a small curtsy, stated, “Ara, we have an interesting guest over here. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?” Origami stared at her for a bit, before saying, “Please help Shido.”

Kurumi replied, “Ara, what makes you think my assistance will be of any use? In fact, I heard that his situation is quite a peculiar one.” Origami, not in the mood for any games, replied, “That’s exactly why I’m asking you. You’re the only person that comes to mind for the reason of Shido’s change.”

When she initially saw Shido’s change, she immediately deduced back then that he had an explicit experience with a girl. However, no matter how deep she investigated, she couldn’t find any evidence on who this girl was. Shido obviously wasn’t going to tell her. However, no evidence was evidence also.

Origami had already confirmed that it couldn’t be any of the Spirits living with Shido, as she would’ve noticed any suspicious behavior between them and Shido. It couldn’t be somebody from school; Origami was always observing Shido during this time, with there being no irregularities. Thus, the only girl left who had a connection with Shido was Tokisaki Kurumi.

Kurumi could only laugh, seeing Origami’s expression of hostility. “I’m glad that you think so highly of me. Didn’t I tell you when we first met? That I’ll make Shido mine and become one with him.” Seeing Origami’s glare increasing, she continued, “Well, if Shido-san dies, I would be quite sad considering the fun times we had with each other and considering he’s in this state because of me, I guess I’ll go and help him.”

“…So, you’re not denying you had sex with him.” Origami didn’t want to believe it but seeing that Kurumi wasn’t denying it, she could only reply gloomily. Kurumi giggled, “I didn’t go that far with him, don’t worry. But I could say that we got very intimate with each other. Much closer than you ever will.” Origami immediately felt the urge to attack her, only to restrain herself at the last second after remembering that she still needed Kurumi’s help.

“Ah!” As if recalling something, Kurumi said, “I don’t want to get into unnecessary quarreling so I would also appreciate it if the other Spirits remain ignorant of my decision and kept away while I spend some alone time with Shido-san.” Seeing that Origami was looking at her with displeasure, Kurumi stated, “Ara, I’m helping Shido-san out of my goodwill yet you’re not willing to even grant poor me this small favor.”

Origami glared at her, before stating, “I’ll see.” Origami quickly left, not wanting to stay any longer with her. If she did, her emotions would get the better of her and wouldn't be able to hold back the already strained killing intent from Kurumi's smug expression.

After Origami left, Kurumi began twirling around in joy as her dress fluttered in the moonlight. “Ara, I can’t wait, I can’t wait. He must be missing me quite dearly.”

* * *

Reine had Shido go rest in a private room in Ratatoskr, telling him that nobody would be coming in for a while. She left with the words, “Do what you need to do.” He appreciated the sentiment but somewhat felt a little embarrassed at what she was implying. It was 9 pm with only three hours left till midnight. Shido was breathing heavily as he felt the reiryoku stir inside of him. He was tempted to just go out and release all the power dwelling inside of him but he knew that if he gave in, he would only cause destruction to the city.

Shido could only close his eyes as he tried to take deep breaths and force himself to calm down. When he heard from Reine that he was sexually frustrated, he could only hang his head in defeat and embarrassment. Ever since Kurumi gave him a fantastic blowjob, he had been trying to restrain his feelings of her and thought he had succeeded too. He did his best to immerse himself in everyday life with the Spirits instead of the nights with Kurumi. However, even with the Spirits and their antics, he found his days a lot more boring with laundry and cooking being the only entertainment (he knew this was an uncommon hobby but so what, sue him). At night, he would try to go to sleep but he always found himself staying awake, hoping that she would come.

Shido, now at the threshold of his limit, could barely think and just before he felt like he was on the brink of outburst, he immediately saw darkness below him. Instantly, he felt reiryoku being drained out of him at fast pace and although it felt uncomfortable, he felt the rampage inside of him lessening to a certain degree. He knew this sensation; it was the “City of Devouring Time”, capable of stealing time and reiryoku from those in its boundaries. He only knew one person that could use this ability and just as he expected…

“Thank you for the meal.” Kurumi licked her lips as she cancelled her ability. Shido sat up from his bed as she continued, “Ahh, just as I expected, Shido-san’s power tastes delicious. I was right to come help when I heard that Shido-san was suffering. Although this is only a temporary measure, it should help relieve Shido-san’s pain for the current time being.”

“Kurumi…” Although Kurumi had taken away some of Shido’s reiryoku, his emotions, which were still the main factor, were still running wild. Upon seeing Kurumi with a teasing smile standing just a few meters away from him, he immediately felt his brain overworking and his body excited. He didn’t know whether to act like a gentleman or to act upon his instincts which were urging him to ravage her.

Seeing Shido in his dilemma, Kurumi slowly approached him, causing the hunger in Shido’s eyes to increase. She found it cute how Shido was trying to act normal when it was clear that he was barely holding himself back from her, the hunger in his eyes clearly evident. Kurumi reached out her hand to pat his head and looking down on him, she put on a consoling smile.

“Ara, poor Shido-san. It’s all because of me that you ended up like this. You couldn’t help think of me day and night, wondering when I would come to you again. It’s okay now, I came back now. Aren’t you so happy?” Shido could only agree on the inside as her touch was both fulfilling yet increasing his desire.

“Ara, Shido-san, you dirty boy. You have all these Spirits trying to help you the best they can yet you basically ignore them. Don’t you know how they must have felt? They must have been hurting inside.” Kurumi had now slid her hand to the side of his face while lowering herself so she can look at Shido face-level. Shido was looking at Kurumi’s eyes which were like a predator, wanting to devour him and leave nothing behind. He couldn’t deny that she still looked very hot.

“But Shido-san doesn’t care, does he?” Kurumi slowly began unbuttoning his uniform and ran a finger across his bare chest. “Shido-san only wants to feel me, touch me and do whatever he wants with me. Isn’t that right, Shido-san?” At this point, Shido couldn’t take it any longer. He immediately pulled Kurumi and after getting her on the bed, he immediately positioned himself on the top. Seeing Kurumi beneath him filled him with a different kind of feeling. The way she looked defenseless with her Astral dress revealing her tender shoulders and her hair being slightly messy due to his actions, he immediately took off his bottoms as they were feeling too tight before looking at Kurumi, who was only amused by his actions. “Ara, Shido-san, if you look at me like that, I’m going to be embarrassed.”

“Kurumi, I want you.” Shido honestly confessed his desire as Kurumi only smiled back. Kurumi immediately released her Astral Dress and then spread her arms invitingly. Shido immediately leaned down and kissed her cheek before slowly moving down. He gave several kisses and suckles to her jawline and Kurumi, gasping softly, put one of her hands to the back of his neck, demanding more from him. Shido, happy to oblige, began advancing on her neck. Kurumi immediately responded by taking his ear into her mouth and begin nibbling on his earlobe softly while letting her free hand reach down and squeezing his tip in a distracting manner.

Shido felt the touch of her fingers electrifying. He resisted the feeling of dropping everything, fall on her soft body and let her continue touching him. Gosh, was it hard though. Her touch was making everything better for him, reminding him that this was what he was missing. His dilemma has been long gone and was fully enjoying the moment. With Kurumi, he could strip bare his carnal self and act upon his pent-up lust that was hidden in his daily life.

Shido began sucking on her neck harder while licking her, never getting enough of how soft her skin was and trying to elicit a reaction from her. Kurumi finally gasped, letting her go of his ear with her mouth and Shido moved down to her upper chest, kissing it a few times before finding her nipple. Last time when he touched her breasts, he realized that while her breasts were all-together perfect in terms of softness and texture, he found that her nipples were the most resistant and hard part of her.

Shido experimented more with this as he began sucking and licking on her nipples lavishly, tasting the nectar that came from them, tasting sweeter than anything he had before. He also used his hands to lightly pinch on the other nipple while rubbing his thumb across it constantly. He would then switch to the other side to make sure that the other side wasn’t neglected. Kurumi moaned louder in approval and began pressing harder on his neck and began rapidly pulling on his length.

Shido-san wanted to please Kurumi first but the sensation was just too overwhelming for him and with the tastes of her breasts and her touch stimulating him, along with heat arousing from their passion, Shido exploded first. Kurumi felt his cum land on her lower abdomen and seeing Shido finally collapse on her with his face in her breasts, she put her hands on his back, enjoying the warmth.

Shido, after resting on Kurumi for a while, rolled over to get off top of her and sat up, making Kurumi get up after seeing that Shido left her embrace. They were both in the moment and Shido could see the hickey that he left on Kurumi’s neck, in small disbelief that he was the one who caused that.

Kurumi broke the silence. “Shido-san, how is your body feeling now? Do you still need help?” Remembering the original purpose of Kurumi’s visit, Shido realized that his body felt much better. His mind felt all clear and the turbulence inside of him had disappeared as if it was a lie. He looked at Kurumi again and mixed emotions began arising in him.

Kurumi saw that Shido wasn’t going to say anything anytime soon and started, “Ara, I just helped Shido-san and this is your reaction? I thought you would give me your tha-!” Kurumi could only stop as she was grabbed from the shoulders and before she could react, Shido went in to kiss her at the corner of her lips, barely touching it. Kurumi’s heart immediately began pounding from Shido’s unexpected boldness, still feeling the sensation of his lips burning at the corner of her lips as Shido slowly pulled away. Thankfully, her reiryoku didn’t seem to be sealed but Kurumi could only look at Shido, who was now starting to blush.

“Thank you, Kurumi. You saved my life.” Shido gave a bright smile, filled with pureness and innocence, that Kurumi began to show a rare moment of flusterment. “Ah, yes. No, I mean…” After a few seconds of bewilderment, she turned her head to the side, still blushing, “…It was my pleasure.”

Shido could only laugh as he rarely saw Kurumi like this. He usually saw her as teasing or dominative so seeing this side of her was cute. He continued, “Kurumi, you look very lovely.” Kurumi, seeing that she was losing control of the conversation, immediately stroke back, “Really, Shido-san? Then, can you tell me what about me looks lovely?” Kurumi hoped to fluster him but realized soon that this was a mistake.

“I love your long black hair and how smooth it is. I love your eyes and how it entrances me every time I see them. I love your smile and how cute it is. I love your skin and how soft it is.” Kurumi, hearing Shido, immediately was confounded and tried to interject, “…you can stop now, Shido-san…” Shido, now in a roll however, kept going.

“I love how you always tease me and make me flustered. I love how you touch me and the lust it arouses from me. I love how you always care for and help me when I need you the most. Most of all, I love your kindness and how gentle and inviting it is. I love everything about you.” Kurumi could only be silent for a few moments before looking at Shido again with a calm look, “Shido-san, I’m not a kind person. I killed thousands of people. Even now, my goal in the end is to eat you to achieve my goal.”

Shido shook his head and stated, “After all the time I spent with you, I know that you are not the type of person to kill cold-bloodedly. Kurumi, you are a kind person and will put my trust in you, no matter what.” Seeing that Kurumi was only looking at him complicatedly, he gave his first confession, “Kurumi, I love you.”

Kurumi gave a difficult expression. If Shido said this before this incident, she would have taken it into stride as he was in quite the animalistic state. However, now that she was hearing this and seeing the purity of his love despite all their sensual experiences, she could only stay quiet. When he saved her for the first time, she felt her needs as a woman tickled for the first time and understood, ‘Ah, I want this person.” She immediately moved to make her mark on him, knowing that pleasure was the best way to occupy someone’s heart, and she succeeded as claiming him as her own. However, she now realized that the pleasure was a two-way street. She realized Shido’s existence meant much more to her than just a supply of reiryoku.

Shido, now getting nervous on how silent Kurumi was, was about to break the silence before Kurumi stated suddenly, “Prove it.” Shido was only confused as Kurumi continued, “You say that you love me. Prove it with your actions and not your words.” She then pushed Shido down and then before he could process what happened, he smelled a strong fragrance of lilac and lust as he heard Kurumi again. “Shido-san, you had your orgasm but I didn’t have mine yet. Make me feel loved.”

Shido realized that Kurumi was sitting with her vagina right in front of his face. Shido hesitantly stuck out his tongue and licked the outer lips, not sure if he should be sticking his tongue directly in there. However, Kurumi putting more weight on his face, he guessed that she wanted more. Shido became more daring as he began to kiss her outer lips and began licking her clit. Kurumi let out a moan as she told him, “Yes, Shido-san. You can do more.”

Shido began applying firm pressure to her clit with his tongue and seeing that Kurumi was enjoying the pressure, decided to add his fingers to the play, rubbing her outer lips with his fingers and sliding them in to stroke the inner walls.

“Shido-san, you’re a natural.” At this point, Kurumi was constantly giving out loud moans. The way Shido was eating her out was addicting, his tongue stimulating her insides and fulfilling the needs that she never knew she had. She could feel herself on the edge as she felt herself becoming more wet at Shido’s ministries.

“That’s it! More! More! Shido-san, I’m…I’m about to-!” Kurumi grabbed his hair, pulling his head in more so that his tongue could go deeper and harder.

Shido was encouraged as he began moving his fingers faster and using his tongue more aggressively, and Kurumi letting out a shout, finally orgasmed. Shido felt her cum splatter across his face and when tasting it, first gagged a bit before swallowing the rest in it. It was surprisingly a taste that he could get used to though.

Kurumi, seeing Shido beneath her in a mess and feeling exhausted after that blissful orgasm, gave a sigh and got off of him. She then told Shido, who was cleaning himself up, “Shido-san, you proved yourself immensely. However, I cannot give myself up to you and let go of my life goal. To that end, I must inevitably eat you.” Shido saw how serious Kurumi looked and gave his reply, “Kurumi, I love everything about you. If I seal you, we can work together with the other Spirits and help each other.” Kurumi only shook her head while smiling in resignation, “Shido-san, that is impossible.” She opened a portal of darkness before stating, “I seem to have overstayed my visit here. I’m glad that I was of help to you.”

Shido, realizing she was about to leave, reached out his hand, “Kurumi!” but Kurumi gave him one look before saying, “I’ll see you next time,” and leapt into the darkness.

* * *

The Spirits were shocked when they found Shido in a stable condition. When they asked him whether he was really alright, he replied, “I guess some rest helped me calm down.” Kotori found it suspicious as she personally saw the state that Shido was previously in and knew that it wasn’t something that mere rest could solve. However, she didn’t push Shido as she was glad that he was saved from a hopeless situation. Shido also found Origami looking at him weirdly but when he asked her what’s wrong, she only shook her head and said that it was nothing.

Reine was looking on as Shido was comforting the Spirits and could only think, ‘To think that girl of all people would lend her hand in this. How unexpected, considering her personality.’ Reine was planning to intervene if the situation got critical but it seemed that there was no need to.

Shido looked toward the sky. He felt that he connected to Kurumi, even if it was a small step. He wasn’t lying when he said that he loved her. However, when he saw Kurumi’s expression in response, he knew that the matter wasn’t so simple as a simple rejection. He could only wonder what Kurumi was holding on to and what she was thinking. Of course, there was one thing that he could hold onto after all their experience together. Tokisaki Kurumi may be called the Worst Spirit but damn, does she give the best bed experience.


	4. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shido unexpectedly finds Kurumi as a returning classmate, who comes to give him an enticing wager to settle things once for all. However, emotions begin spiraling which leads to a single promise.
> 
> Basically takes place during vol. 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shido finally loses his virginity after 4 chapters. Sry mates who wanted to see that from chap 1, lol

“Boy, can I talk with you for a second?” Shido looked at Nia, who he recently sealed alongside with Mukuro, and said, “What is it? If it’s about becoming your personal assistant, I’ll have to decline.” Nia immediately refuted, “Wh-what?! Of course not! I mean, that would be great of course. After all, Boy’s cooking is quite delicious and Boy could also help with my manga dra-” “I’m leaving.” “Wait! Wait! I actually have an important topic to discuss!”

After Nia finally coaxed Shido into staying for a while, Nia finally took a deep breath and warily began, “…Boy, you know how you said that I could look into you with Rasiemon and you wouldn’t hate me? So, you won’t get angry at me, right?” Shido, not knowing where this came out of but seeing that Nia had somewhat of a guilty and cautious look, smiled at her softly and said, “Of course, Nia. I won’t shun you away just because of a little investigation.”

Nia immediately brightened up and laughed, “Haha, of course not! Boy wouldn’t break his promise, right? In that case, I found something very interesting in Rasiemon that I couldn’t wait to talk about!” Shido suddenly felt that something was wrong from Nia’s change of mood, which was immediately confirmed with Nia’s next statement, “Can Boy tell me about his… steamy nights with Kurumin?” Shido realized that he just opened a door of trouble.

* * *

In Raizen High, Kurumi was shockingly back in Shido’s classroom and was appealing her case to Tohka and Origami, who were standing in front of Shido out of protection. “Ara, I really want to abide as Shido’s classmate. If I really wanted to, I could’ve taken all the students as hostage right now. I wonder how you would deal with that. Kihihihi.”

Origami and Tohka immediately tightened their fists only to be calmed down by Shido, who was looking at Kurumi cautiously. Shido had actually happy that he would get to see Kurumi everyday now in school but he hid it considering that Tohka and Origami were right now glaring at said person. Kurumi shrugged her shoulders seeing their cold reactions before looking at Shido naughtily.

Kurumi then raised her voice for the entire class to hear, “I just wanted to go to school with Shido-san! I thought Shido-san said that he loved me! After everything Shido-san did to me at night, ravaging me to his heart’s desire and using me to release his lust! Even after offering my naked body for your sake, am I not permitted to have this small desire?!”

“Kurumi!?”

Shido immediately was flustered at Kurumi’s speech as the whole class began to whisper and rumors began springing up. Shido couldn’t even retort back as what Kurumi stated was technically true as his face began to become desperate with bright red while shaking his hands. “All right, all right, we’ll gladly welcome you as a classmate. Just don’t spread groundless rumors like that.” Origami and Tohka were still wary but decided to accept Shido’s decision as Kurumi smiled at Shido’s frenzy.

“Of course, I’ve only come to find pleasure in school life with Shido-san after all.” She reached out her hand towards Shido, seemingly asking for a handshake. However, when Shido reached out his hand toward her, Kurumi smirked before quickly grabbing his hand with both hands and before Shido realized, she had put his fingers into her mouth, sucking on them very lewdly.

Shido immediately felt sensation running throughout his whole body as he felt Kurumi’s warm mouth enveloping his fingers and her soft tongue licking it as he felt his face heating up. He immediately regained his thoughts as he tried to pull his hand away but Kurumi’s hands were holding on to him, not letting him go.

…Well, he was enjoying it and hadn’t pulled very hard so he was secretly glad that Kurumi was still continuing and guessing on the look she gave him, she knew that too.

Tohka and Origami immediately were dismayed and before they could intervene, they found that from the ground, arms were holding onto their feet discretely through a small portal of darkness, not allowing them to disrupt Kurumi and Shido.

Shido already felt a fog of pleasure fill his mind and could only stare at the beauty who was sucking his fingers before Kurumi let go of his hand and licked her lips. Shido could still feel her saliva on his fingers and felt himself aroused at Kurumi’s bold action.

“Ah, that was quite delicious, Shido-san.” Kurumi gave a seductive smile to him as Shido stood there speechless with Tohka panicking and Origami giving a death stare. Kurumi gave a wink to Shido before going back to her seat. Needless to say, Shido could only focus on Kurumi through the remainder of class.

* * *

Shido was on the rooftop with Kurumi and was just hearing out the conditions for taking her reiryoku. “Make you fall in love with me?” Shido questioned as he looked Kurumi, who was putting her fingers on her lip charmingly. “Yes. However, if Shido-san loses his composure and expresses… his desire for me, then it’ll be my win and I get to take your reiryoku.” Shido looked at Kurumi before stating, “All right. I accept your conditions.” It would be the same as usual: make the Spirit open her heart and then seal them with a kiss. He knew the favor was slightly tilted in Kurumi’s favor as he had already confessed his love for her but he wanted to grab any opportunity to win her heart.

Kurumi walked up toward him against the wall and then trapping his head between both of her hands against the wall, licked his cheek before stating, “I’m glad that you accepted it, Shido-san. That makes me very happy.” Shido-san, realizing that the competition already started, cursed his naivety of letting Kurumi get close. He was already enthralled as she smirked, feeling his bulge through his pants. She then turned around and began rotating and grinding her ass on his bulge. Shido, resisted letting out a moan but Kurumi began to sway her hips faster and faster, while looking up at his face seductively. Shido couldn’t help but want more pressure on the grinded area as he began bucking forward a bit and felt his hands move up, hovering over her breasts, wanting to feel and squeeze them.

Kurumi stated, “Ara, Shido-san. You don’t need to hold back from me. We’re alone this time, without any eyes watching us.” Shido-san could barely respond as he resorted to just putting his hands around her shoulders and hugging her tightly. Before Shido felt himself going to burst, Kurumi stopped as she stated, “Ahh, I guess Shido doesn’t want me to continue if he doesn’t say anything.” Shido immediately repressed the urge of begging her, but couldn’t help let out a sound of disappointment as his erection was still hard.

Seeing Shido’s frustration, she smiled and stated, “I’ll be leaving Shido-san now. After all, I wouldn’t want this game to end too early.” She then left through the rooftop door with a small wave at him, leaving Shido alone on the roof. Shido realized that Kurumi was going to be a tough opponent and it didn’t help that she left him with blue balls.

* * *

Shido was on a date with Kurumi on Valentine’s Day and he honestly found it the best date he had. Spending time with her in a cat café, going to the lingerie shop, and eating lunch while feeding each other their prepared chocolates, Shido found himself falling in love with Kurumi all over again.

Kurumi also seemed to be enjoying the date as she was smiling and giving playful banter from time to time, making Shido speechless multiple times during the date. She was very daring, kissing his neck in the cat café, palming his dick privately in the lingerie shop, and giving him a footjob (with his pants still on…thankfully?) under the table during lunch. Shido knew that she was trying to shake his composure and restrained himself but to be honest, if they weren’t in a public place, he might have given in and busted a nut.

However, he wasn’t prepared for what happened at the end. When she shot down all the cameras that were around them and destroyed the communicator in his ear, he found himself following her into one of her bases in an abandoned warehouse. There, she revealed everything about her past and her goal of wanting to go back in time and prevent the First Spirit from ever existing.

“Shido-san, I know that in the end, I’m asking for your death but please, if I erase the First Spirit in the past, I will never become a Spirit and that means that Shido will never have died.” Kurumi was sitting on Shido’s lap and looking at Shido with a gentle and pleading gaze. Shido saw that Kurumi was sincere as she was showing her vulnerable side to him only and with the emotions he was still feeling from the Tenth Bullet, Yud: her anger, her sorrow, her regret, he found his heart devastated.

However, Shido couldn’t help but think that Kurumi was a pitiful girl. She must have suffered and labored through who knows how much pain and torture to get to this point. Shido hugged Kurumi tightly, to the surprise of Kurumi, and stated, “Kurumi, I love you. I would be willing to do anything for you.” Kurumi brightened as she stated, “Then...” But Shido continued, “But I can’t give you my reiryoku.”

This caused Kurumi to frown as she stated, “That’s quite distasteful, Shido-san. If you truly love me as you say you do and want to help, this is the best way.” Shido shook his head and stated, “No, if you really do that, then our encounter will have never existed.” Kurumi looked at him in shock as he continued, “To live a life where I never met you, that’s too cruel for me. The times I spent with you, I don’t want all of that to suddenly disappear.”

Kurumi, her voice slightly trembling, then stated, “If you don’t want our encounter with each other to disappear, are you implying that I give up my goal?” Shido immediately refuted, “No, I just experienced your memories. I know it’s not that simple.”

“…Then, what are you suggesting? Do you understand how greedy you’re being?” Kurumi looked at Shido obscurely but Shido wasn’t dismayed by it. “If I seal your reiryoku, with your power, I can possibly seal the First Spirit and with her power, I’ll be able to change only the desired things.”

“…What?”

Kurumi was perplexed as Shido continued, “I don’t know if it’s certain but I don’t want you to handle everything by yourself. With my powers, I’ll make sure that everything becomes corrected. I can change history the way I want without any consequences.”

Kurumi’s thoughts were complicated as she wondered how Shido was able to think of such a ridiculous thing. Shido’s offer certainly fulfilled the purpose that Kurumi had strived for. However…

“Shido-san, I killed many people and committed many sins just to get to this point. I was determined to fill my hands with blood to get to this point, yet now everything is in vain. Is it really fine, to just stop here and wish for a miracle?” Kurumi looked at Shido conflictedly but Shido smiled, “Kurumi, I’ll take all of your burdens and all of your sins. Even if other people may hate you, I will continue to love you. So, believe in me, Kurumi!”

Kurumi looked into Shido’s eyes and saw his determination and resolve. Ah, what a hopeless girl she was, to be tempted by an offer that may not even succeed. But to entrust herself to him, how wonderful that would be. It would be like a dream. She then put her hands on his shoulders and gave Shido her promise.

“If you take responsibility for me, I promise to give you everything, including my reiryoku.”

Seeing Kurumi putting all her trust in him, how could he not respond in kind? He leaned in closer to her face and Kurumi seeing his intention, moved in and their lips met together. Her lips were everything he imagined it to be: soft, addicting, luscious. Shido immediately felt the warmth traveling into his body and realized that the transfer process was longer than usual, attesting to the amount of reiryoku Kurumi had gathered. As a result of the sealing process, Kurumi was now naked.

“Shido-san…” Kurumi muttered as Shido was still savoring the soft sensation of Kurumi’s lips. This was the first time that they had kissed and now seeing Kurumi naked, he felt his lust boiling deep inside and knew that he wanted more. However, considering the sensitive events that just happened, he thought it would be somewhat rude and tried to maintain his calm demeanor.

However, Kurumi saw Shido checking out her naked body and immediately laughed inside on how cute Shido was, trying to act as if he wasn’t affected by it. All the stress that she was holding was relieved from their kiss and now, her desire to ‘have fun’ had taken over.

“Ara, Shido-san. Don’t you still need to take responsibility for making me naked?” Kurumi lightly hugged Shido, making him tense but excited. “I don’t know about you, Shido-san but I…want…more.”

She immediately went in and kissed Shido again, this time with more fervor and passion. Shido, surprised at first, immediately hugged her back and savored the taste of her lips again, the first time being too short for him. He pressed against her lips with a sense of need, which Kurumi responded in kind. He then felt her tongue prod at his mouth, asking for permission for entry and when he opened it, he felt her tongue entwine with his.

Shido’s mind exploded from the sensory overload. Shido never had a kiss like this and was overwhelmed by the sudden taste of saliva that wasn’t his. However, he didn’t reject it and found his tongue pushing back against hers, asserting for dominance. Kurumi immediately crushed his resistance as she then began to roam her tongue everywhere, tasting his mouth and everything that he had to offer.

Kurumi only released him due to the need of oxygen, with a strand of saliva still connecting them. Kurumi looked hungrily at Shido, who was still in a daze from the deep kiss. Shido immediately woke up from his stupor when he felt Kurumi’s hand run down from his chest towards his groin.

“Shido-san, take off your clothes.” Shido was happy to oblige as he quickly threw away everything on him, anticipating what was going to happen. Kurumi laughed at Shido’s eagerness as she pushed him down on the bed so that she was on top. She then began to grind her ass on his length, causing Shido to moan as he felt the pleasure overwhelm him. He gripped the sheets of the bed tightly, trying to hold onto something tangible to help him stay still. The way her soft mounds pushed his hard and hot dick against his lower stomach and caused just the right amount of friction and pressure was causing his body to be alit with fire and his mind incoherent.

“Shido-san, what do you want from me? Do you want to feel my breasts? Put your cock inside of my mouth? Do you want me to lick you all over? Just ask for anything, Shido-san, and I’ll give it to you.” Kurumi enjoyed having power over Shido and knew that he was also turned on when she was aggressive. She continued her grinding as Shido let out another moan.

“Kurumi, I…” Shido could barely speak as Kurumi put more of her weight on him. “What was that, Shido-san? I couldn’t hear you.”

Shido, trying his best, let out, “Kurumi, your mouth!” Kurumi was gleeful as Shido expressed his desire. Getting off him, she lowered herself and ran her tongue across his length, making Shido grab her head but trying to be gentle at the same time. Kurumi only put the bulb of his head into her mouth, allowing Shido to feel the moistness of her tongue at his tip only but the sensation that Shido was feeling already enough for him to feel that he was going to explode.

“Kurumi, you’re so good!” Kurumi responded to Shido by slowly taking more of his length into her mouth and making sure that none of his length was untouched by her tongue, which was playfully swishing around. She began to softly hum, making the vibration from her mouth drive Shido to his edge. Oh God, at this rate, he felt that his mind might actually break from the raw excitement.

His orgasm had been building up ever since she had grinded her ass on him and now the warmth of her mouth was just adding to it, threatening his eruption. “Kurumi, I’m close. Please, don’t stop!” Kurumi, never intending that anyway, took him into her mouth as much as she could, making it that his cock was touching her throat and using her tongue to press his cock against the roof of her mouth, suctioned in to make it as tight as possible while giving a pleased moan of her own, which only added to Shido’s pleasure as the vibration from her throat thrilled his head like never before.

Shido felt the climax build up as much as possible before coming straight into Kurumi’s throat. Kurumi held onto his hips, making sure that she didn’t let him go until he finished with his climax and accepting everything that he gave her. Only after Shido finished with a small twitch did she release her mouth, his cock still wet from her saliva.

Shido saw Kurumi licking her lips after swallowing all of his cum; damn, he was right to ask Kurumi for a blowjob. The things that she could do with her mouth was amazing. He sat up in order to kiss her again and Kurumi accepted, this time, with the kiss being gentler than before but addicting nonetheless as Kurumi guided his inexperience tongue with her own, exchanging saliva and their exploring each other’s mouths. Kurumi kept kissing and sucking until Shido had to separate, panting from the passion he felt from Kurumi alongside with his own.

“Shido-san, I promised to give you everything, didn’t I?” Shido could only nod at Kurumi’s question. Kurumi smiled before leaning in forward towards his ear, breathing out seductively, “Shido-san, don’t you want to fuck me?”

Shido could only gasp as Kurumi continued, “Imagine it. Your cock inside of my pussy, giving each other our virginities, experiencing the peak pleasure as we consume each other in lust.” Shido felt his dick hardening despite the recent climax that he experienced and feeling his dick poking at her thigh, she smirked as she grabbed his dick and slowly pumped it. “At least your body knows what it wants.”

Shido was so aroused right now that his carnal instincts were taking over by now. He looked at Kurumi again, appreciating how beautiful and gorgeous she looked, like a succubus offering him unearthly pleasure in exchange for his soul. He ran his fingers across her body and her curves, making Kurumi shiver in delight. He then reached her breasts and slowly traced his hand from under her breasts before squeezing them. Kurumi moaned as she made Shido lay down, causing his hands to fall to her hips and positioned herself over his cock in her hand.

Shido could see that her vagina was wet and shiny from her arousal, causing his heart to pound in anticipation and his erection to become harder than before, if that was possible. Kurumi blushed slightly, seeing Shido stare wantonly at her sex but the thought of her taking his virginity filled her with joy as she slowly lowered herself down.

Shido felt himself penetrate her hot and wet sex but only barely, as Kurumi abruptly stopped herself, only taking in the head. He tried to buck his hips to feel more her heat but Kurumi kept her place, suddenly feeling apprehension as this was going to be her first time.

“Shido-san, you love me, right?”

“Kurumi…” Shido could only respond back. The head of his length currently inside of her was tight and was urging him to just thrust in but Kurumi was holding back all of that. He was at her mercy, desperate for her to just envelop him.

“Shido-san, please tell me.” Kurumi was just talking dirty to him right before this so the sudden shift of tone dismayed Shido at first but seeing Kurumi’s nervous expression, he realized that she wanted a serious answer.

“Kurumi, I love you, now and forever.” Shido gave a reassuring smile as Kurumi felt comforted. She then slid down on his length, taking it to the base.

“Kurumi!” Shido could only shout out her name as his length was surrounded by indescribable tightness and euphoria that he almost blacked out from the pleasure. “Ah!” Kurumi gasped as she tried to adjust to the pain of his penetration, somewhat regretting that she dropped down in one go.

Shido saw Kurumi’s face slightly wincing in pain and suddenly felt guilty about how he was only focused on his own pleasure. “Kurumi, are you okay?” Shido resisted the urge to just buck his hips and thrust though it was taking all of his willpower.

“…Yes, Shido-san. Just give me a few moments.” Kurumi took this time to catch her breath, slowly relaxing herself and getting used to the feeling. “…I’m going to start now.”

Kurumi put her hands on Shido’s chest and began riding him, setting up a rhythm as she began to go up and down. Shido could only grit his teeth as he felt her hot and wet walls tightening around his cock and creating friction for every movement she did. Needing to hold onto something, anything, he found his hands grabbing her ass and squeezing them, much to Kurumi’s content. He began to thrust upwards, wanting to feel the heat of her sex more and go deeper.

Kurumi met his thrusts as she rode him, letting out moans of lust. She could feel his hard length sliding in her and it was making her tremble with excitement and desire. She could feel her breath becoming shallower and faster as she began picking up the pace. She would lift her hips up until he barely was inside of her and then slide down all the way, taking him to the hilt, which elicited a moan out of Shido.

“Kurumi, Kurumi, Kurumi!” Shido could only yell her name as he was overwhelmed by the hard sensation that she was giving him. The way she looked at him and rocked her hips, the way her sex tightened around him, her breasts bouncing up and down, he was hypnotized by her existence.

They were both driving each other mad with pleasure as their eyes were filled with lust and love for each other. Shido felt his balls tighten as he could feel his orgasm building up again, this time with greater force than ever as her tightness kept it in, letting it accumulate. Kurumi could also feel herself coming close and pushed herself down as much as possible.

“Shido-san, I’m so close! Do it inside of me!” She leaned back, arching her back and began squeezing her sex and milking Shido for all that he was worth. Shido complied as his thrust became more harder, expressing his raw lust. With a loud shout, he released everything he had and at the same time, Kurumi also came. Shido felt that he was exchanging his soul for the blissful pleasure, giving all he had towards Kurumi. He had never experienced such an intoxicating and crisp orgasm as this before.

Kurumi immediately collapsed onto Shido upon her orgasm and Shido immediately moved his hands from her ass towards her back as he began to rub her lightly. They both stayed silent, appreciating the silence after their endeavor, while a coarse smell began to fill the room.

Kurumi, looked at Shido before stating, “Shido-san, I love you.” Shido blushed slightly before replying back, “I love you too, Kurumi.” Kurumi smiled, rolling off him and began to cuddle against him. Shido had his arm around Kurumi as they soon slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

After Shido woke up, Kurumi had discussed with him that she would rather work alone separately, as per her modus operandi. However, she would lend her support when Shido needed it. Despite Kurumi being sealed, she still had her limited Astral Dress and her clones thankfully.

Although Shido wanted her to join Ratatoskr, he respected her decision. They both parted ways but not before Kurumi giving him a deep kiss with both of them blushing heavily afterwards. Shido went back to Ratatoskr and confirmed that he had successfully sealed Kurumi, much to the joy of the Spirits.

Shido also needed to keep his promise to Kurumi and needed to confirm if it was really possible. Thankfully, there was a way to check.

“Nia, can I ask you for a favor?” Shido came to Nia’s apartment where she was lounging in her room while having a cup of coffee next to her. She looked at him, “Ah, Boy?! What a coincidence! I was just about to look for you! What do you need?”

“Can you check if it’s possible for me to seal the Spirit of Origin?” Although Shido could technically also manifest Rasiel, he never did it before and could never seem to manifest the book completely so he still had to rely on Nia who was still able to use it.

Nia’s face shook with surprise. Seeing how serious Shido was, she opened her Rasiel and immediately began searching through it. Her eyes furrowed in focus before closing her book.

“In the state you’re currently in, it’s impossible.” Nia looked at Shido, who couldn’t help but show his disappointment. However, that changed as Nia continued, “You would need all 10 Sephira crystals in order to have the power to seal her. However, you only have 9 and a half so you’re just a bit off.”

Shido immediately brightened as he realized that his plan to Kurumi was in fact possible and realized their next target. “So, we need to retrieve the Qlipha Crystal from Westcott.” Westcott had Beelzebub, which was the other half of Rasiel. Although this meant that they would basically have to go to war with DEM, it wasn’t like they were on friendly terms anyway and was inevitable. “Thanks, Nia!”

Nia giggled as she then said, “So, Boy. Since I did you a favor, can you do me a quick favor?” Shido, being elated, answered without thought, “Sure, what do you need?” However, he quickly regretted as he felt a déjà vu from Nia’s impish expression.

“So, Boy, about last night, was Kurumin on top or botto- eh!?” Shido had immediately ran away before hearing off in the distance, “Boy?! Stop! You have to tell me the juicy details! You’re going to be a great reference!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, there's not too much grammar errors that stand out. I was also wondering if I should have saved Shido's confession towards Kurumi from chapter 3 to put it here but welp, wat's done is done.


	5. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shido finds himself meeting the Spirit of Origin sooner than expected. Memories and emotions rise as Shido finds himself in trouble with Kurumi, who is less than happy.

Shido had discussed matters with Ratatoskr and the other Spirits the following morning after he sealed Kurumi on how they were going to engage DEM and it was decided that they would initiate their infiltration in a week to prepare everything. It had been three days now and he was spending his daily life as usual. However, he felt that something was off. Despite the present peace in his life, he felt somewhat disturbed that it shouldn’t be like this. He knew this was weird but lately, he had strange visions and dreams that made no sense.

He would be walking to buy groceries when all of a sudden, he died. No, he hadn’t actually died but he felt that he should’ve. The cause of death was very bizarre and it had happened quite frequently and vividly too: swords stabbing him through the chest and cutting off his head, bullets going right through his head, cars running into him and buildings collapsing onto him. In fact, he had a dream just last night of some identical looking Spirits tearing him apart but when he woke up, he was still safe. Despite his mind and brain telling him that it was just an illusion, his soul was telling him that the premonitions happening to him were all real, which confused him all the more.

“Gosh, I must be going crazy, to think that I’m dying despite nothing happening.” Shido could only sigh before going back to his home to prepare dinner, not realizing that his life would’ve been in constant danger had it not been for a certain Spirit.

* * *

“I apologize for my inadequacy of getting rid of him.” At the DEM Industry headquarters, Westcott was sitting in his office at his desk, listening to Ellen’s report. Ellen bowed her head and Artemisia stayed silent, listening and looking on to the interactions between the two other people in the room.

Westcott put a finger to his chin, thinking while giving a small hum. “Is the manpower insufficient? I believe that with the <Nicelbol>, there should have been plenty of opportunities which <Beelzebub> had provided.” Just as he said this, the <Nicelbol> gathered around him and complained, “Father, if it wasn’t for that pesky Spirit, we would have killed Itsuka Shido by who knows how much times!” “She’s so annoying, always mocking us and killing us!” “That <Nightmare>, even calling us counterfeit, insulting Father!”

Westcott, hearing about this, searched through his <Beelzebub> with a serious gaze. All the people in the room were standing silently as Westcott continued investigating for quite a while before chuckling with a colorless smile. “I see, this explains how <Nightmare> outsmarted our plans constantly.” “What do you mean, Ike?” Ellen only looked confused as Westcott continued, “It seems that she’s already experienced our attacks and by utilizing her Angel, goes back in time in order to stop our attacks with her knowledge of the future.” Ellen, Artemisia, and the <Nicelbol> could only look in shock at the absurdity of it.

Westcott however continued, “This is no concern however. We will mobilize everything we have so that even if <Nightmare> knows of our attack, there will be nothing she can do. Besides, her mind and psyche must be quite exhausted from constant time loops. Once she gives up and Itsuka Shido, who is loved by all the Spirits, falls by our hand, we shall achieve our desired dream. Ellen, get ready and show them the might of the strongest Wizard.” “I won’t disappoint you, Ike.” Ellen saluted and together with Artemisia and <Nicelbol>, they headed out the door.

After seeing them leave, Westcott sat back down and soon gave an intimidating laugh. “My Qlipha crystal, your death, which will come first? Itsuka Shido, if it’s war you want, I’ll gladly give it to you. Your death will be the start of a new world.”

It would have been an ominous scene had not an explosion rang out and Westcott’s expression quickly changing as he heard yelling from Ellen and Artemisia with the Nicelbol shouting along with hearing a series of gunshot. Before he could comprehend the situation, he heard a voice from the darkness, “Ara, we finally get to meet, Isaac Westcott.”

* * *

204 times. That was the amount of times Kurumi had to reset the world in order to save Shido. When she saw Shido die in front of her eyes after having his head cut off by Ellen at school, she immediately felt her reiryoku return to her and felt her rage and anger build up like never before. The emotions which she felt at Sawa’s death was brought back and she almost gave in to the temptation of letting the despair overtake her. She held herself back but not before immediately going on a rampage and escaping after recovering Shido’s body. Using the Sixth Bullet <Vav>, she found herself turning back the hands of time and going back to when she was about to enter the school. Her mind had already been exhausted and had been on the verge on breaking.

However, whenever she began her reset and saw Shido, she immediately felt her determination rise up. She had considered telling him about her time loops but decided against it as considering his personality, he would insist on joining her and putting himself in danger like he always did which she didn’t want. Besides, at that time, she was aiming for his reiryoku so putting his life into danger was unnecessary… Well, that didn’t stop her from relieving some stress by doing explicit activities with him during school and their date. She went through 204 loops just to have their date uninterrupted so she figured she deserved this much.

She also didn’t expect the date to end in such a passionate night…okay, she actually did expect it but the process that led to it was quite different; she had expected to have sex to convince him to give her his reiryoku but she was quite happy with how things actually turned out. However, when she woke up, she was immediately reminded that Shido’s life was still in danger and that there was one more thing she needed to do in order to seal the deal.

So, after she woke up and left Shido, she immediately left to head to the DEM headquarters. The risk was much greater than expected, considering that she had been recently sealed but thankfully her clones didn’t disappear upon sealing so her main advantage and method was still there. She had quickly restrained Ellen and Artemisia with the Seventh Bullet, <Zayin> from point blank range before they could react and used her clones to deal with the fake Spirits. She was now standing in front of Isaac Westcott, the mastermind of everything.

“Ara, we finally get to meet, Isaac Westcott.” Kurumi stood in front of Westcott with her guns pointing at him. “…Ya~, <Nightmare>. You came at quite the unexpected time. Or rather, did you plan to attack this time because it was unexpected?” Despite the grim situation, Westcott appeared to have a calm expression as Kurumi began laughing. “Kihihihi, of course. The only time your minions weren’t attacking was at this moment, discussing with you on why their previous attacks weren’t working. I simply took advantage of this short moment and now this is checkmate.”

Westcott smiled as he continued, “Frankly, it’s quite surprising that the Worst Spirit would help a single human but I guess even you can fall in love. In fact, it shocked even me when I saw how yo-.” A gunshot rang out and Westcott felt a bullet graze his cheek, drawing blood as Kurumi glared seethingly at him.

“I’ll be taking your Qlipha Crystal, you unforgivable bastard. It takes quite some guts to try to kill Shido-san when he is in my care. You’re also on my kill list since you foolishly brought into existence the girl that ruined my entire life.” “Haha, if you know that much, I guess there’s nothing to explain. However, it’s vexing that despite all this, everything seems to be going according to _her_ plans.” Kurumi looked questioningly at Westcott, as Westcott laughed eerily. “Despite looking different and quite older, I would never forget how the First Spirit looks like considering that she is a part of my grand plan. However, now is not the time or place to discuss that. Come.” With those words, the two engaged into battle. ~~Kurumi obviously was the winner, while absorbing the Qlipha Crystal from him.~~

* * *

Shido was called by Reine who said that she had something to discuss in private before the war. Reine had made reservations at a hot spring, saying that they should discuss after they were relieved and rejuvenated. Seeing no reason to refuse and wanting to thank her of all the help that she’s given in sealing the Spirits, Shido agreed and went with her.

“Haha, it’s quite unexpected for Reine-san to invite me out like this. Is there a specific reason?” Shido had just came out of the hot spring, the hot water relieving his body and feeling all the dirt and stress leaving his body. He had a blue yukata on with Reine sitting across from him, also mirroring in a bluish-white yukata. Reine looked at Shido silently before stating, “…Do you not like this, Shin?”

“Of course not. I’m thankful for Reine-san’s support for everything and giving me advice continually. I couldn’t have done it without you.” Shido smiled at her and Reine gave a slight smile before stating, “No, Shin was able to save them because you have a good heart and putting your life on the line despite the danger. Otherwise the Spirits wouldn’t trust you as much as they do now. In fact, Shin matured faster than I expected, being able to manage the Spirits without being muddled.”

Shido lightly laughed before stating, “Yeah, even I’m surprised by the number of things that happened to me during these past few months. I changed quite a bit, didn’t I?”

“Yes, it was all thanks to Kurumi, wasn’t it, Shin?”

“Yeah, without her, my life would have proba-…!” Shido immediately looked shocked as he quickly turned his head to look at Reine, who just slightly tilted her head in confusion.

“…Did Nia tell you?” Shido’s mind was racing while trying to appear calm on the outside as Reine just calmly replied, “I knew from the very beginning.” Shido’s shock only increased as Reine continued, “Shin, I don’t mean to berate you. In fact, I’m quite happy that you were able to open that girl’s heart. After all, I wished for that girl to find happiness after what I did to her. In fact, thanks to her, you are still alive right now. As expected of my friend.”

“What…are you saying, Reine-san?” Shido was confused as the sudden influx of information, but Reine didn’t stop. Reine stated, “If it wasn’t for her wonderful efforts, you would be dead right now from DEM’s hands. However, Tokisaki Kurumi went through 204 time loops just to save you and even succeeded.” Shido stammered, “Ku-Kurumi did that? Then, my memories of my death that I experienced recently…” “Ah, you probably gained those memories as a side-effect from sealing Kurumi, as you gained her reiryoku which allowed you to gain memories from past parallel timelines.”

While Reine was explaining everything, Shido could only stare at disbelief. However, what scared him even further was how calm Reine was. Even while she was explaining knowledge that seemed to go beyond a normal analytic officer, she was looked the same as ever as if they were having a normal conversation. “Kurumi should right now be attaining the last Sephira Crystal as we speak, which means that you are almost complete. I believe that I can move on to the last phase now.” With those words, Reine immediately shined with dazzling white light as Shido could only avert his eyes away.

When Shido opened his eyes again, he could only gasp at the ethereal beauty in front of him. Reine appeared to look much younger and was donning what appeared to be an Astral Dress, which was a beautiful white dress with flower ornaments at her head and bosom. Her hair had become polished and lustrous with her clear white skin. Shido suddenly felt his inner self being drawn to her, as his chest suddenly started pounding from a sense of familiarity. Shido felt his memories be stirred as he whispered out a name that he shouldn’t have known.

“…Mio?”

Mio slowly moved toward him and before he could react, she put her hand on his chest and whispered in a younger and soft voice, “Remember, Shin.” Putting her forehead on top of his, Shido felt a migraine running through his head, memories and information of his other self, Shin, mixing together with his own. Mio then softly spoke, “I finally get to see you again, Shin. I missed you so much.

Shido, feeling his identity and his sense of self being compromised, found himself focusing on Mio, and stated, “I…also missed you, Mio.” Mio gently smiled before caressing his head and stated, “Let’s be together forever this time. I love you, Shin.” Mio slowly leaned in for a kiss and Shido found his body leaning in. When their lips met, Shido suddenly felt the longing from Shin overtake him, not being able to resist his other self’s emotions and the burning desire that it created within him. Just as he was about to hug Mio and further the kiss…

“What do you think you’re doing?” Mio suddenly separated as a bullet suddenly shot at the place where she previously was. Shido immediately woke up from his stupor as he turned around to see Kurumi smiling with her eyes closed. However, Shido could immediately tell that she was not happy at all; in fact, he could sense an intense energy radiating from her, causing Shido to shiver in fear.

“Ara, Shido-san. I just leave you for just a while just to see you frolicking with another girl when I come back.” “Ku-Kurumi…” Shido could only stutter as Kurumi turned her attention away to her sworn enemy. “Takamiya Mio, or should I rather say Murasame Reine? Get the fuck out here. Shido-san is mine.” Shido could only gasp at Kurumi’s crass words as she began to shooting bullets indiscriminately at Mio without further conversing. Mio gracefully dodged all of the bullets before stating, “Tokisaki Kurumi, to think that you would be able to harness 2 Sephira crystals at the same time, despite one being partial. This is a first time I’ve ever seen this, as expected from your harmonious nature with them.” Shido, looking closely now, realized that Kurumi’s Astral Dress looked different than before, with crucifixes ordaining her dress now. Kurumi only sneered at Mio’s compliment as she continued her barrage of bullets

Mio, turning her attention to Shido, smiled gently. “It seems that I’m not wanted here. Shin, I’ll come back to you when everything is ready.” Shido could only look as Mio’s body suddenly disappeared with a flash of light.

The room was a mess now with bullet holes in the tatami but Kurumi immediately called out her angel and shot the room, which immediately returned to room back to normal. Shido recognized this as the Fourth Bullet, <Dalet>, but that was the least of his concern as he saw Kurumi turn her attention back to Shido. Seeing Kurumi’s expression, Shido suddenly felt like he was a cheating husband who had just been caught by his wife, who was barely holding back her wrath.

Kurumi grabbed the front collar of his yukata with one hand and growled, “Shido-san, you love me, right?” Shido immediately nodded his head quickly, trying to show his sincerity but Kurumi still wasn’t appeased. “Shido-san, do you love that girl?” “I…” Shido tried to deny Kurumi’s suspicion but found the words stuck in his throat. Whenever he thought of Mio, he felt his emotions swirl and could feel how much Shin had loved her. His emotions were in turmoil and he couldn’t repress the warmth he felt when thinking about her.

Upon seeing Shido’s expression, Kurumi already got her answer as she immediately bit her thumb in frustration. Just what was Shido’s connection to that horrible woman that she could evoke this much emotion from him? After Kurumi purified and absorbed the Crystal from Westcott, she immediately manifested Rasiel to figure out where Shido was. When she saw that he was alone with Reine and remembered Isaac’s provocation at the end, she had a bad feeling and immediately went to their location.

Kurumi expected to see Shido in danger only to see him making out with Mio upon arrival. She could also see that this wasn’t a kiss for the intention of sealing but out of love. Just remembering how Shido looked like when kissing Mio was giving Kurumi some ugly emotions. Seeing the situation in hand, Shido could only mutter, “…sorry.” Kurumi looked at him with anger as she immediately pulled his yukata and kissed him aggressively.

Shido was overwhelmed by the sudden taste of her lips and immediately felt her tongue invade his mouth. He tried to reciprocate back with his tongue but Kurumi didn’t have any of that, licking his tongue harshly while pushing it back. Shido found himself in need of air and tried to push Kurumi off but Kurumi seemed to have no intention of separating as she held on to his yukata tightly, not letting him go anytime soon.

Only after kissing for a full minute did Kurumi let go of his mouth with Shido immediately gasping for air. Kurumi stared at him, saliva dripping from her mouth into his as the residual from their kissing was still connecting them. “Shido-san, it seems that you’re not content with just me. Or what, would you have rather kissed Mio-san?” “K-Kurumi, it’s not…like that.” Kurumi only scoffed at him before stating, “You’ve been a bad boy, Shido-san. I’m going to make you understand what it means to anger me, Tokisaki Kurumi.”

Kurumi then slowly took off her clothes, letting Shido watch as her dress and shoes came off and leaving herself in just her bra and underwear. They were pure white, the ones he had picked out for her recently on their date, and soon they came off as well, revealing her naked glory. He found himself gulping as his mouth felt dry and could feel his erection growing. Kurumi, knowing she had all of Shido’s attention, sat down on a table before raising one of her legs. “Kiss my foot.”

Not wanting to anger Kurumi even further, Shido knelt down and held her foot in his hands before bringing his lips towards them. He began placing short and soft kisses to them and found her foot soft to his lips. Shido saw her toes and saw how short yet inviting they looked and seeing how they moved and Kurumi’s expectant gaze at him, he stuck out his tongue and began licking them all over. He resisted moving up to her finely-shaped legs to taste her calves, then thighs, all the way to the core. Just the thought of it caused the lust inside of him to brew as he continued to leave no spot on her foot untouched. Gosh, why was everything about Kurumi just so addicting?

“Don’t forget the other foot now, Shido-san.” Kurumi raised her other leg, wriggling her toes a bit as Shido let go of the foot he had on currently and moved to do the same process to the other foot. He couldn’t resist the softness as he began to lick and kiss her feet, worshipping her. Every part of her was perfect, whether it was breasts or her feet. Hearing Kurumi’s mewls of delight only encouraged him as he continued his endeavor.

Kurumi was smiling as she saw Shido groveling beneath her and said, “Shido-san, that’s enough now.” Shido immediately felt disappointment before shaking his head at the thought as he slowly parted from her feet and took a glance at Kurumi. Kurumi laughed slightly, seeing Shido look like an adorable dog as she ordered him next, “Strip.”

Under Kurumi’s domineering look, Shido took off his yukata and then his underwear, his erection revealing how excited he was despite the humiliation Kurumi put him through. “Shido-san, it seems that you’re not content with just me. After all, seeing how that woman kisses up to you and offers herself to you, you immediately accept.” Shido immediately stammered, “Ku-Kurumi, that’s not true…!” Kurumi had pushed him onto the floor (thankfully, there was a futon mattress) as she snapped her fingers and immediately, hands from the ground appeared and grabbed Shido’s wrist and ankles, holding him down so he couldn’t move. He slightly heard in the background, “To think that me would use us like this just to vent her jealousy.” “Ufufu, how cute yet childish.” “Shhh, me will hear us!” Apparently, her clones were whispering while holding Shido down and although he could only see their hands from the dark portal, he could imagine their faces laughing and smiling mirthfully.

Kurumi slightly blushed while keeping in the back of her mind to punish those clones later as she stepped on his dick and used the heel of her foot to grind it. Shido cried out slightly in pain as Kurumi continued to apply pressure. “Shido-san, I don’t know what kind of relationship you had with Mio-san in the past nor do I care to find out.” Shido could barely pay attention to her words as her foot was hurting him. But… the friction and wetness of her still saliva-covered foot, it was blurring the line between pain and pleasure as he felt himself tighten due to arousal.

“Shido-san, you belong to me and me only. After I’m done with you, you’ll never even think about that woman again.” Shido only gulped at her statement as her face expression was intimidating despite her bright smile and soft voice. She put more of her weight on her foot as he started to pant with pleasure. He bucked his hips to get more pressure onto his dick as Kurumi laughed. “Ara, Shido-san, could it be that you enjoy me stepping on you? Do you want me to finish you?” Shido nodded his head but soon let out a frustrated groan as Kurumi lifted off her heel with a smile. “No, I’m going to make it so that you cum only at my permission.”

Kurumi lowered herself down to straddle his thighs as she began to trace her fingers on his inner thighs, edging toward his balls but never touching them. Shido was going crazy at her teasing; she had already set him to the edge with her foot and his erection was achingly hard, standing up just desperate for her touch. “Kurumi, I’m sorry. I won’t ever think about Mio again. So please, just take me!” Kurumi seeming disregarded his apology but decided to have a bit of mercy as she began stroking his erection but so lightly that he could barely feel her fingers.

Kurumi smiled sadistically as she saw Shido squirming against his restraints and continued her procedure as she would only stroke his erection slightly and then wait for a bit before repeating, making Shido at the brink of cumming but never letting his cross that final threshold. Shido couldn’t handle it, he felt that he just needed a little more contact, a little more pressure to finally experience his sweet release but was always at the margin and his mind couldn’t handle the stress of his orgasm dangling so close yet so far away. Shido’s mind broke.

“Kurumi! I need you! I want you! Please, please, please! Kurumi! Just fuck me! I feel that I’m going to die! I’ll do anything! Kurumi! Kurumi!”

Kurumi brightened up as this was what she was waiting for. She was wondering when Shido would crack as she was also feeling quite pent-up but held herself back to maintain her image. She stopped stroking his erection but before he could complain, she impaled herself on his large cock. Shido’s brain exploded from the overload of turbulent pleasure as it traveled throughout his entire body and enveloped him. He would’ve exploded right there and then if it wasn’t for the tightness of her sex. That’s how compact she was, the sensation that he would be willing to die for.

Kurumi also gave a loud moan before smiling confidently at Shido. “Do you see, Shido-san? Doesn’t it feel right? Doesn’t it feel sublime?” Shido couldn’t answer as he was already ecstatic and Kurumi, also not wanting to waste any time, began riding him and going at a fast pace. Shido tried his best to meet her rocking hips as each of her thrusts were pounding him so much pleasure, which was filling in the cracks in his mind and removing all influences from his other-self emotions towards Mio. “Kurumi, I love you! I love you! I love you!” Kurumi yelled in a frenzy, “Shido-san, cum for me!” She quickly sped up for one last time as Shido felt the enormous pressure that was building up inside of him erupt like a volcano.

Shido came so hard that his back arched upward and he felt mountains of his cum enter Kurumi while Kurumi was tightening her sex, wringing out everything he had to offer. Shido immediately felt his body go limp but twitched constantly from the huge orgasm that he had. He felt the hands restraining him gone as Kurumi, also feeling slight pain from her core due to Shido’s cock, was panting while supporting herself with her hands on Shido’s chest.

“Shido-san, you love me, right? And not Mio-san?” Catching her breath, Kurumi looked at Shido who couldn’t help but laugh inside as she looked nervous, her current expression a far cry from her previous confidence. Shido grinned as he stated, “After all that, I would be hard-pressed not to be. You were quite audacious.” Kurumi blushed as the adrenaline from her emotions started to fade away and softly spoke, “…Sorry. When I saw Mio-san kissing you and your expression, I was anxious and… sorry.” Shido shook his head, “No, thanks to you, I’m sure of it now. Shin may have loved her which confused my own feelings but I love you, Kurumi. Not Mio.”

Kurumi brightened as she laid down next to Shido to cuddle with him and Shido put his arm around her, sharing their body heat. “Besides, how can I abandon the girl who went through 204 time loops to save me and expressed her love for me?” Kurumi looked surprised before admitting, “I guess there’s no point of hiding it from you at this point…but 204 times? I wasn’t specifically counting so how do you know the exact number?” “Ah, Mio told me.” “…Mio-san again?”

Shido shuddered at Kurumi’s change of mood as he quickly turned her head and kissed her lips. Kurumi immediately accepted it after her initial shock and when they separated, Shido softly laughed. “Sorry about that. I won’t talk about her. Let’s rest for now.” Kurumi gave a quick glance at him before resorting to just laying down and pulling the futon blankets around them. They soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Shido and Kurumi returned to Ratatoskr and had to explain to the other Spirits about how Reine was actually Mio, Spirit of Origin. They were appalled with Kotori taking it the hardest as Reine was with them for a long time and couldn’t imagine her as their enemy. Kurumi also gave her side of the story on how she infiltrated the DEM headquarters and was able to attain the Sephira Crystal from Westcott though before she could finish him off, Ellen had broken through with the last of her strength and ran away with him to someplace else. However, without the Demon King and their leader in fragile condition, DEM weren’t going to be on the move for a while.

Shido also decided to reveal that he was together with Kurumi, much to the surprise of all the Spirits except Origami and Nia, who knew from their own investigations. Shido had expected an outbreak to occur but aside from the initial commotion, they were surprisingly accepting, stating that if that was who Shido chose, then they would come to terms with it.

Miku suggested to have a girl’s night in sight of Kurumi’s joining to which Kurumi agreed to but she couldn’t help but notice the looks that some of the Spirits were giving her and realized that tonight was going to be a long one. Nia also had some things to say to her.

“Ne, Kurumin. You said that you got the Crystal from Westcott, right? So, where is it? Where is it?” Nia had a happy expression while Kurumi stared at her blankly before smiling.

“Ah, I absorbed it.”

“What?! You can’t do that! You’re lying, right? Right? If you take my only role, what else will I have?!”

Everybody laughed as Shido realized that Kurumi’s integration into the team was much smoother than expected. With everybody here, he knew that they would be able to overcome anything in their way, even Mio. “Mio, I’ll definitely seal you and save you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it so that Reine is the actual Spirit of Origin instead of her doppelganger while making Kurumi taking care of DEM by herself. Hope there isn't any confusion.
> 
> Also for people who think the clones not disappearing after the sealing is somewhat of a plot hole convenience, date a bullet vol 7 proves that clones don't necessarily disappear as OG Kurumi was sealed near the end of that volume


	6. War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle with Mio finally occurs as Shido and the Spirits fight for their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to dab myself in some fighting scenes, just to see how it goes since it is my first fanfic and gotta try new stuff. There will be original abilities but I try to make them as realistic as possible. sorry if the battle sucks but it takes the majority of the chapter with the usual explicit stuff at the end. cuz of this, it's longer than the usual chapter sizes that i'm used to

Kurumi was on a minefield. She was currently in the Spirit’s mansion and was right now having a “girl’s talk” with all the Spirits. They were all gathered around a kotatsu with snacks and tea in the middle. She had her suspicions with the girls looking at her with not-so-subtle gazes (except Miku who was too busy hugging her arm much to Kurumi’s dismay) and braced herself for the conversations to come. Needless to say, it was more of an investigation than a conversation.

“Tokisaki Kurumi! To think that you would get the upper hand before me, the great Kaguya! What sorcery or witchcraft did you do to obtain Shido?!”

“Affirmative. Yuzuru did not expect that Shido would choose to be a couple with you, who was considered an enemy until recently.”

The Yamai sisters, Kaguya and Yuzuru, were looking at Kurumi who was sipping at her tea before letting down her cup. “Perhaps Shido-san was just attracted to my womanly charms.” With a slight tilt of her head, Kurumi closed her eyes and gave a cute smile, enchanting everybody for a second.

“That’s impossible! If you’re talking about womanly charms, I have them also!” Kaguya immediately stood up and struck a sexy pose that an idol would usually do for a magazine cover page. Yuzuru immediately replied, “Negative. Kaguya is still a child who still has small breasts, much less womanly charms.” “What did you say?!”

As Kaguya fought with Yuzuru in the background, Yoshino quietly stated, “Ummm, di-did you and Shido-san do anything…b-bad?” Kurumi looked at Yoshino, who was furiously blushing by the end of her sentence.

“Ara, ara, what do you mean?” Kurumi smiled shrewdly as Yoshino immediately hid her face in embarrassment before softly speaking, “Kurumi-san seems to …love Shido-san… a lot so…”

Everybody was paying attention to Kurumi as she put her finger to her chin, appearing to be in thought before smiling playfully. “Do not worry, Yoshino-san. I definitely did not do anything bad with Shido-san.” Yoshino sighed in relief but Kurumi wasn’t done.

“In fact, I could say that Shido-san had a good time with me. Ah yes, I still remember the first time I grabbed his dick and how hot and hard it felt. Shido-san was quite stubborn at first but I had him cumming in no time. Now, he’s quite the submissive type and lets me do whatever I want with him but he is quite honest with his desires. In fact, Shido-san loves it when his cock is in my mouth and my tongue licking-”

“Stop! Stop! Stop! TMI! TMI!” Nia interrupted immediately as almost everybody in the room was blushing quite heavily. Nia had stayed quiet in the beginning and was dying to reveal what she knew about Kurumi and Shido but didn’t expect Kurumi to reveal the information on her own accord and with such explicitness too.

Yoshino had already passed out from the sensual information and had Natsumi carry her out into their own rooms out of concern and embarrassment. Miku immediately let go of Kurumi’s arm to follow Natsumi, stating that she would help take care of Yoshino but not without drool leaking out of her mouth and Natsumi’s cry of dismay.

“Muun, to think Nushi-sama was this lascivious. Muku is shocked.” Mukuro was blushing heavily as her first impression of Shido was very kind and compassionate. To think that Shido was this erotic was…honestly very stimulating. She shook her head, trying to maintain the pure image she had of Shido.

On the other hand, Tohka was only confused as she asked, “Kurumi, is cock some kind of food?” Tohka was inexperienced with dirty talk as she continued, “I never had Shido’s cock before! Does it taste good?” Kurumi chuckled at Tohka as she stated, “Ufufu, I only had it twice but it’s quite delectable.” Tohka opened her mouth in amazement before stating, “I’m going to ask Shido for his cock and see-!”

“No! Definitely not!” Kotori immediately stopped Tohka before her misunderstanding spiraled out of control. Oh God, she could only imagine the disaster if Tohka actually asked Shido that question. Kotori glared at Kurumi who only tilted her head with as if asking what was wrong but not without a teasing smile. Kotori wanted to reprimand her but had a gut feeling that if she pressed the matter, the atmosphere would only get more awkward and decided to only click her tongue at her.

Kurumi laughed as she finally paid attention to the white-haired girl who was staring at her quite intensely from the very beginning. “Ara, ara, Origami-san. You look as if you have something to say to me.” Origami shook her head. “I don’t like to admit it but Tokisaki Kurumi, you beat me. I don’t understand why Shido chose you but I am willing to respect his decision. However, I will always love Shido.”

“Ara, I thought you would be more stubborn.” Kurumi was slightly surprised as she thought that Origami would have more of an ill will towards her but she seemed surprisingly calm. Origami retorted, “It’s fine. Besides, once Shido breaks up with you, I’ll be ready to steal him.” “Ara, ara, how scary.”

After Kurumi and Origami made up (?), the girl’s night continued on as normal as Kurumi genuinely enjoyed the talks and banters. It was a nice change of pace from all the battles and violence that recently took place and hoped that times like these would continue to happen in the future.

* * *

“There’s an emergency!” Ratatoskr’s alarms were ringing with red light as Kotori entered in her commander mode. “What’s the situation?”

“A spacequake is about to manifest in the middle of the city! The cause seems to be the Spirit of Origin!” The officer quickly relayed the information as Kotori nodded. “Got it. Sound the spacequake alarm and allow the civilians to evacuate. Send Shido and the Spirits to the scene also.” “Yes, Commander!”

Shido and the Spirits, except Nia and Kotori who were still on the ship, arrived at the scene to see Mio in the air with her full Astral Dress on. All the Spirits had their full Astral Dress on; Shido realized when he got the power of 10 Sephira Crystals that he was able to control the reiryoku pathway as he pleased without any risk and was able to grant the Spirits their full Astral Dress instead of their limited ones. Even with this however, Shido knew that they wouldn’t be able to win that easily against the Spirit in front of them.

“Shin, you finally came.” Mio had a happy expression as she slowly descended towards Shido although Shido immediately backed up out of caution. “Mio, you don’t have to do this. We can still work things out.”

Mio sadly smiled. “No, everything is useless without Shin. No matter what I did, no matter who I met, nothing brought me joy. There was no meaning to live. I couldn’t die even if I wanted to do. I couldn’t forget about Shin even if I wanted to. That’s why these past 30 years, I did everything to bring back Shin. Any sacrifice was possible in order to meet Shin again.

“Shin, I really love you.” Mio’s eyes held such tremendous resolve that Shido couldn’t deny it; there wasn’t any malice or evil in her eyes, just pure love and hope. If it was before, he may have possibly given in. Even now, he felt the Shinji inside of him responding in kind. However, …

“Mio.” Shido looked straight at Mio and gave his answer. “I love ~~Emilia~~ Kurumi. The Takamiya Shinji you knew already died in the past.” All the other Spirits sent stares at said Spirit as Kurumi found herself slightly blushing at the attention and Shido’s bold declaration.

Mio looked at Shido before giving a smile but not without a tear falling. “I see. Even though I expected this, to still see Shin rejecting me still hurts.” Mio wiped away her tears quickly and put on a smile although Shido could tell that she was barely holding back her tears. “Thank you for everything, Shido.” Shido realized that this was the first time that she had actually addressed him by his actual name but that was the least of his worries. “Please understand that I’ll need to erase only your memories so that Shin can truly be revived.”

“<Ain Soph Aur>.” On Mio’s command, a huge flower immediately bloomed with a girl in the middle as the flower began emitting balls of light. Although it seemed harmless from appearance, Shido and the other Spirits immediately moved out of the way and Kurumi sent out her clones as a shield to test it out. Their suspicions were right as whenever the light touched a clone, they immediately disappeared with a cry.

Yoshino and Kurumi stayed on defensive, staying near Shido as the other Spirits accordingly took up their support and attack roles.

“<Gabriel>, March!” “<Haniel>, Kaleidoscope.” Miku greatly enhanced the other’s strength with her Angel with Natsumi copying <Gabriel> to offer her support as well. Meanwhile, the Yamai sisters, Origami, and Tohka immediately followed up with own attacks.

“<Raphael>!” “<Metatron>!” “<Sandalphon>!” The gush of wind, light, and sword energy immediately rampaged towards Mio, who only raised a hand with the purpose of blocking it. To her surprise, a space portal immediately opened in the middle of the attack’s trajectory, absorbing all the attacks before she could block it. Another portal immediately opened behind her and the previous absorbed attacks immediately came after, striking Mio on her back. An explosion immediately rang out, obscuring Mio from their sight.

“Nice one, Mukuro!” Mukuro, who had opened the portals, gave a slight nod in acknowledgement to Shido’s compliment but kept her focus on the battlefield, not letting her guard down. As the smoke cleared away, Mio was still standing in the same spot. She seemed completely fine despite being struck on an apparent blind spot.

“Seriously, no damage?” “Shock, her defense is quite sturdy.” Kaguya and Yuzuru expressed their surprise as they continued dodging the orbs of light. It was quite annoying to focus on Mio completely as if they touched the light, it would guarantee instant death. The Spirits could only stay defensive of such a fraudulent ability as Mio whispered, “Henet.” Soon, small flowers discretely appeared and was concentrating energy at its bud.

“Everybody, dodge!” Nia was using her Rasiel to gather real-time information on the battlefield and saw that Mio was preparing to attack with a fatal move.

Origami heard Nia’s voice in the communicator and immediately teleported in a flash of light. When she looked back previously where she was, she saw that the beam of light had just passed through where she previously was and only shivered and what could’ve happened. However, she was considered lucky.

“Miku!” “Yuzuru!” Shido cried out towards Miku and Yuzuru had a shocked expression before the light in their eyes soon disappeared and their bodies falling lifelessly towards the ground. On Ratastokr, Kotori could only clench her fist; Mio had tactically taken out their supporter and one of the Yamai sisters, which only together could they reveal their true power.

“Yooooouuuuuu!” Kaguya immediately rushed towards Mio, screaming with rage as she spiraled her lance with fierce wind surrounding her. “Stop, Kaguya!” Tohka cried out but Kaguya wouldn’t listen as Mio only looked at her with pity. “It pains me also to kill my cute daughters but I doubt that you will be obedient.

“<Ain Soph>”. A huge tree immediately took sprout as the flowers and branches soon surrounded the environment. The tree was emitting a strange aura as Shido suddenly felt as if the world had been distorted. With a wave of her hand, Mio dispersed the wind as if it never existed. Kaguya opened her eyes in disbelief as she was suddenly defenseless and before she could adjust, she felt a tree branch immediately skewer her stomach.

“Kaguya!” Amonst the cry of the Spirits, the tree branches disengaged from her body while taking out the Sephira Crystal inside of her. Once the Crystal was taken out, Kaguya’s Astral Dress immediately disappeared into particle of lights. The same thing happened to Miku’s and Yuzuru’s as all the Crystals were all brought to Mio who absorbed them upon receiving them.

“I have to help them.” Shido immediately wanted to join the battlefield but was immediately stopped by Kurumi’s arm. “No, Mio’san’s target is, in the end, you. If you carelessly get close to her and try to seal her, Mio-san will be able to erase your memories. We need to wait until there is an opportunity.”

“But…” Shido could only look as Tohka, Origami, Mukuro were dodging and attacking the roots and branches that Mio was sending out. Mio looked at Shido briefly before continuing her attack on the three Spirits. She didn’t seem to send that many attacks towards Shido’s direction, making Yoshino’s and Kurumi’s job of defending quite simple, in fear of potentially harming him.

Kurumi giggled. “Don’t worry. I have a plan.” Kurumi looked at Yoshino who was blocking the stray attacks with her ice barriers. “Yoshino-san, are you ready?” Yoshino turned her head to look at Kurumi. “This will be my first time doing something like this…” “You’ll do great, Yoshino-chan!” Yoshino gave a sigh at Yoshinon’s encouragement as Yoshino started to supply her reiryoku to Kurumi, who had <Rasiel> open with <Zafkiel> flintlock pistol in the other hand. “Ufufu, with <Rasiel>, by analyzing and interpreting other Spirit’s reiryoku and power, I can do quite some interesting things. Shido-san, at most, I can give you five seconds.” Kurumi then began to explain her plan quickly.

* * *

“Give up, my daughters. Within this space, I can control reality and rewrite it as I wish. It’s useless to struggle. Give me your Sephira Crystals and I won’t make it harder than it has to be.”

Mio’s offer was only ignored as Tohka, Origami, and Mukuro continued with their attacks although no matter what they threw at her, Mio would immediately wave her hand and make it as if the attacks never existed. Mio only sighed at their futile struggle and was about to pick up the pace but something caught her attention.

Mio realized that Kurumi’s and Yoshino’s reiryoku was emitting a suspicious aura and felt danger, something she hasn’t felt in a long time. She immediately dashed towards Shido’s direction, in order to stop them.

“Where are thou going?” Mukuro immediately opened a huge portal and a meteorite immediately emerged from it, blazing towards Mio. It had the potential to wipe out the entire city if landed but Mio only scoffed. “It’s useless.” Mio reached out her hand towards the meteorite, sending the tree branches to get rid of it and had expected it to disappear into particles of light. However, contrary to her expectations, it exploded instead.

It didn’t explode naturally but with comical stars and sound effects, taking Mio by surprise. Immediately, a whole bunch of Kurumi clones appeared and immediately rushed towards Mio, laughing and giggling as they immediately grabbed onto Mio.

“Wha-.” Mio looked surprised as the clones which appeared out of nowhere began latching onto her. The sheer number of clones were immeasurable as they soon buried Mio within their bodies, making it so that there was a huge sphere of clones in the air, with Mio in the middle.

“Uggghhh, to transform that many clones into a single huge object, Kurumi has such crazy ideas.” A rock on the ground immediately exploded as it soon revealed Natsumi, who was panting with both hands on the ground. When Natsumi had heard Nia’s warning at first, she immediately transformed into a small rock and was able to avoid Mio’s attention. After that, she received notification from Kurumi about her plan and made her preparations.

Natsumi gave a small thumbs up to Shido as Shido realized that Natsumi had transformed Kurumi’s clones beforehand into a meteorite, which Mukuro then used to draw Mio’s attention. It was to make Mio be restrained for even a moment. Mio was showing signs of breaking out as light began to crack through the clones’ restraint but Shido was already fascinated by what was happening next to him.

He saw Kurumi and Yoshino pooling a huge amount of reiryoku together next to him. Kurumi was pointing the gun towards Mio’s directions while holding Yoshino’s hand with <Zafkiel> behind her, the huge clock was pointed at 7 but contrast to its normal gold color, it was giving off a blue tint as well. Shido could only look in surprise as both Yoshino and Kurumi yelled out.

“Seventh Frozen Bullet, Zayin Kafa!”

The world froze.

Shido found that he and the Spirits could move just fine but everything else was still. The tree from <Ain Soph>, the lights from <Ain Soph Aur>, and Mio, who had her eyes opened in shock, weren’t moving. It was an unnatural phenomena that Shido wouldn’t have believed it if he hadn’t seen it.

Kurumi’s Angel had 12 powers. The seventh bullet was “Zayin,” being able to freeze the opponent’s time. It was one of Kurumi’s most powerful bullet and guarantee instant victory if landed on the opponent. The problem was that the opponent was the Spirit of Origin. Kurumi doubted that Mio would let herself be hit by “Zayin” and even if it did, it probably wouldn’t work on Mio due to her Astral Dress.

However, “Zayin Kafa” was a different story. After gaining <Rasiel>, Kurumi realized that she could break down any techniques and reiryoku type with it and once she grasped it, she could possibly combine what she just learned with her own powers, as long as the other person was willing and gave their support. Thus, she broke down Yoshino’s reiryoku, which had the nature of ice, and combined it with her seventh bullet. It wasn’t a simple 1+1; the bullet’s power had increased exponentially in scale. This new bullet was able to temporarily freeze the world, while selectively letting their allies be free from their effects. Not only that, it didn’t necessarily need to land on the opponent itself because the bullet’s target was the world. By now, Kurumi and Yoshino’s reiryoku was at the lowest point but the opening they created was invaluable.

Shido didn’t miss this opportunity as he immediately teleported towards Mio, using Origami’s power. He quickly grabbed her shoulders and leant in to kiss Mio’s lips. “Shido?!” Being the Spirit of Origin, Mio had done her best to free herself from the frozen time. She hadn’t expected for Kurumi and Yoshino to pull off a dual attack that could even affect her and was caught off guard. Even though she was only frozen for 4…no, 3 seconds, by the time she could move, Shido’s lips were already on hers.

Mio felt his soft lips touching her own and realized that her powers were being sealed. Mio couldn’t help but laugh at herself as she knew that the sealing process wouldn’t work unless the Spirit opened her heart towards Shido. She thought that she loved Shin only but it seemed that after all the time they had spent together, she had come to love Shido as well.

As for Shido, he realized that Mio’s memories flooded into him including all her struggles and sorrows over the past 30 years. He felt the despair she felt when Shin died and how she did her best to carry out her plan to revive Shin. However, Shido was disoriented as Mio immediately pushed him away, not letting him completely seal her.

“Mio!” Shido felt the reiryoku path between him and Mio be interrupted as he knew that after a few more moments, he would’ve been able to seal her completely. They were so close to victory yet Shido couldn’t close the deal. Although she did seem to not give off a deity-like presence like before, Mio still looked strong as ever.

“That was close, Shido.” Mio touched her lips briefly, her lips still savoring the taste of Shido’s lips. “However…” Shido heard cries behind him as when he turned around, he saw Mukuro, Natsumi, and Yoshino get pierced by <Ain Soph> as the branches took out their Crystals and making their Astral Dress disappear. Mio had reached her hand towards Shido while he was distracted but was interrupted as Tohka and Origami attacked her while Kurumi pulled Shido back into safety.

Mio backed off and immediately examined herself to see what Shido sealed from her: <Ain>, her trump card which allowed her to erase whatever she wanted from reality, was completely sealed. <Ain Soph> was sealed to the point that it was only capable of maintaining the territory, the tree of light barely maintaining its form and flickering weakly. She wouldn’t be able to use it for attacks like she did before, the recent attack probably being the last time. <Ain Soph Aur>, while not sealed completely, basically lost its lethal threat and wouldn’t be a huge hindrance to those with reiryoku and maryoku.

Her reiryoku has also been halved with her Astral Dress also weakened; although it was still much stronger than a regular Astral Dress, it wasn’t to the point of absurdity where no attacks would be able to affect her. However, normal reiryoku attacks wouldn’t be able to harm her still.

Mio decided to stop her <Ain Soph Aur> to maintain her reiryoku while keeping her <Ain Soph>’s territory up. “Anaph”. Mio used one of <Ain Soph>’s abilities as a branch from Ain Soph came off and became sharp as a long blade.

A huge pillar of maryoku came from the sky suddenly descended and razed the area Mio was in. On Ratatoskr, Kotori, Nia, and all the staff members looked grim, wondering if they did it. However, even while being directly exposed to the shot, Mio was still unaffected by it as she looked to the source of the energy and realized that Ratatoskr was the cause. She casually swung her makeshift sword and the ship immediately erupted from the projected reiryoku.

“No!” Shido could only watch in horror as the ship landed in loud crash and saw two Sephira Crystals immediately zooming towards Mio from the ship, indicating Kotori’s and Nia’s death. Mio stroked the red Crystal slightly before wordlessly absorbing both of them.

“Even with my Angels being sealed, I still have the complete advantage here. Even if you were all at full power, with your Sephira Crystals, it is impossible to harm me. My level of existence is higher than yours, despite being partially sealed.” Mio descended before the three remaining Spirits on the battlefield as the atmosphere became solemn.

“Mio, I love this world. Shido was able to teach me all kind of things and made me feel so much emotions. I won’t let you erase Shido, never!”

“When I was in despair, Shido brought me out and cared for me even when I didn’t love myself. Even though you gave me this power with everything that happened, I’m glad that you gave it to me because I can use it for Shido.”

Shido was touched by Tohka’s and Origami’s proclamations. Even despite this hopeless situation, seeing their resolve gave Shido confidence that they would be able to overcome anything.

Mio looked at them before giving a nod. “To resist is a right that I cannot take away from you all. Come, then.” Tohka and Origami both prepared for battle as Kurumi was also one not to be outdone.

“Mio-san, no matter what happens, I’m never giving Shido-san to you. This Tokisaki Kurumi won’t allow it.” Kurumi lifted her guns in defiance to Mio’s declaration. She was basically out of reiryoku and Tohka and Origami seemed to also be exhausted from being on the frontlines. She didn’t see any way out of this situation but she didn’t want to give up, not after coming this far. If she was going to die, she would go out fighting.

The fight would have continued most likely with Mio’s victory but an unexpected factor came into play. Nobody could have expected it because its existence in itself as an abnormality. Because _she_ existed, it is impossible for her to exist. However, _because_ she existed, the concept of her existence was certainly possible. It was the trigger to the start of a previously impossible victory.

“Ahh, elegant and charming as always, Kurumi-san.”

A loud crack was heard as an area of space began to distort…no, split as if it was forcibly torn apart before a person walked out with a saber in one hand and a pistol in the other. She was wearing a military dress with an admiral’s cap on her twin-tailed hair. Everybody’s first impression of her was white, white, white. Her dress, gloves, high-heeled boots, everything was white. However, the most shocking thing was that they knew who this person was, or at least looked like.

The person who had just appeared looked just like Tokisaki Kurumi, except that instead of a gold eye, there was a blue clock eye. Shido could only stare in astonishment as the white Kurumi walked forward towards Shido’s group. Origami and Tohka immediately raised their weapons but Shido stopped them. Despite the enigma surrounding this person, Shido could tell that this person had no hostility against them.

“I see, so you are King, the man that all Spirits love.” Taking off her cap and pressing it against her chest, the woman gave a slight bow as she gave her introduction. “People call me many names but I am commonly known as the White Queen.”

Shido was only confused but Kurumi seemed to have a more agitated face. Kurumi recognized the person’s identity instantly after hearing her voice and hearing it up close only confirmed her decision. But that was impossible because Kurumi definitely killed her with her own hands. However, Kurumi would never forget that voice even if she wanted to.

“…Sawa-san?” Kurumi could only look in disbelief as she looked at her best friend, Yamauchi Sawa, who for some reason had the exact same appearance as her but with a different color scheme. Sawa waved her hand slightly.

“Ya, Kurumi-san. Long time no see…but I guess that only applies to you.” “What…why are you…?” Kurumi could only stare at her as Sawa smiled. “Isn’t it natural for best friends to help each other out? Of course, we can fight each other to the death but frankly by this point, I don’t want to fight with another Kurumi again.”

Kurumi was exasperated from the information as Sawa laughed. “It’s a long story. I would love to sit down and talk while having tea with you but…” Sawa looked at Mio before giving a sneer. “I would like to first give my appreciation to the person who ruined our life.”

Mio felt a dangerous aura being emitted from Sawa as she realized that this person needed to be ridden of immediately. If this Inverse Spirit wished it, she could possibly dominate this entire world. “Henet”. Using the last strength of <Ain Soph Aur>, an energy beam shot towards Sawa as Kurumi immediately yelled, “Sawa-san!” However, the warning was unnecessary.

“<Lucifigus>. Libra Bullet, Moznaim.” A huge white clock formed behind the White Queen and raising her pistol, she shot her bullet. Mio didn’t see anything different as Henet seemingly pierced White Queen but was soon aghast as she suddenly found a hole in her stomach. “Reversing cause and effect?” Mio muttered as she quickly healed the injury but Sawa wasn’t done yet.

“Sagittarius Bullet, Keshet.” The bullet shot immediately went straight towards Mio. Not wanting to waste excessive movements and reiryoku, Mio moved to the side slightly, thinking that the bullet would go past her but the bullet immediately curved, tracing Mio’s movement. The bullet had the ability to always hit the set target, making it so that evasion was impossible and the only way to deal with it was to block it or attack it. Not expecting the bullet to change directions abruptly, Mio was hit by the bullet as she coughed blood. She didn’t expect the bullet to pass her Astral Dress’ defense.

Mio immediately widened her eyes in realization: when she first created the Qlipha Crystals, their nature was incompatible with humans. So, she had to purify them which resulted in the birth of Sephira Crystals. However, due to the purification process, the Sephira Crystals were naturally weakened in order for humans to initially accept it which was why Spirits usually increased in power during an Inversion. Yamauchi Sawa, for some unknown reason, had the power of an Inverse Spirit and thus, the power of a Qlipha Crystal.

“Sawa-san, you…” Kurumi could only look at the display of strength shown by Sawa but realized that Sawa was statically flickering like a glitch. “Ahhh, I guess since I’m not in the Neighboring World, my existence is not tolerated in the world since my very being is a contradiction to your’s. A Spirit and its Inverse existing at the same time goes against the laws of this world.”

Sawa released a sigh as she looked at Shido and the other Spirits. “In order to defeat that monster, you probably have to tap into the power of a Qlipha Crystal. Normally, this would be impossible without experiencing bottomless despair but…it seems that you two are quite special cases.” Sawa looked at Origami and Tohka, who subconsciously understood what she meant.

Sawa then turned her attention to Shido. “King…no, Itsuka Shido. Please take care of Kurumi-san.” Shido nodded as Sawa smiled before turning to her best friend, who had a melancholic expression.

“Kurumi-san, I have much to say to you but I believe that it would be quicker if you used your Yud bullet on me.” Kurumi only nodded as she lifted her gun towards and Sawa mirrored her, lifting her gun towards Kurumi. Both guns were pointed at each other’s head with arms crossing but there was no malicious intent on either side.

“Accept it, this is my very existence and power. I’m glad I was able to help you in my last moment.”

“Sawa-san, thank you for everything. I’ll definitely won’t let your efforts go to waste.”

“Scorpio Bullet, Akrab.”

“Tenth Bullet, Yud.”

With those two shots, Sawa was erased from the world as the world couldn’t handle the casualty of her existence while Kurumi gained two things: Sawa’s Demon King and her memories.

Kurumi immediately staggered as she was overwhelmed by the changes that were occurring inside of her from Akrab and the information from Yud. Kurumi’s transformation began as she became the spitting image of the White Queen and also relived Sawa’s entire journey in the Neighboring World: from her gaining the Inverse Kurumi’s body to her final match with Kurumi’s clone and the Quasi-Spirit, Hibiki. Kurumi could only sigh at the whole ordeal and was just glad that at the final events, Sawa came back to her original self. But to think that Sawa would try to steal Shido from her…

“Are you alright, Kurumi?” Shido looked at her concernedly as Kurumi discarded her previous thoughts. “Yes, in fact, I feel as if I have all the power in the world. Ah, so this is how a Qlipha Crystal feels like. Perhaps I should’ve Inversed back then.” Kurumi teasingly joked as Shido could only laugh awkwardly at the notion.

Tohka was watching all this before she heard a voice in her head. “I’m switching over then. The opponent is our mother after all and it seems that human needs my help. Get some rest.” That was the last thing Tohka remembered before her consciousness blacked out. Tohka’s appearance changed immediately as her Astral Dress became darker in color and more revealing. Her gaze became sterner as Shido realized that Tohka became inversed. “Tohka?”

“Human, don’t speak to me so casually.” Shido flinched at her brutal response but the inverse Spirit just snorted. “Also, don’t call me, Tohka. That name is specifically for the other me.” “Ah, I see… then how about Tenka?” Shido suggested it as Tenka only turned her head with a humph but she didn’t seem to dislike it.

Origami had also changed as her white dress became black, and her face expression revealing more expressions than usual, with a tint of shyness. “Ah, Itsuka-kun, it’s been quite a while since you’ve seen me like this.” Shido looked at Origami before instantly recognizing that pattern of speech. “Are you ~~Moegami~~ the Origami of this world?”

Origami only smiled tentatively. “I already got the gist of the situation from my other self. We just need to win against Mio-kun, right? This is also quite a line up.” Shido realized that three Inverse Spirits, considered the harbingers of apocalypse, were gathered together to protect him.

Mio stared at Kurumi, Tenka, and Origami as their reiryoku spiked in full power, a clear contrast to their previously exhausted state. “To use the power of Qlipha Crystals, do you understand the risks of doing so?”

“Shut up.” Tenka dashed forward with her raised <Nahemah> and immediately locked swords with Mio’s as they soon engaged in a flurry of exchanges. Origami and Kurumi moved across the battlefield, trying to flank Mio but Mio seeing their intention, disengaged with Tenka as she used her free hand to send an energy blast towards Tenka’s face.

Tenka immediately cut through with her dark sword as Origami followed up with <Satan>’s pillars shooting pellets of black light towards Mio. Mio’s sword turned into a shield as it blocked the majority of the attacks but not without few grazing her skin.

“Paverschlev.” Using her strongest attack, Tenka took advantage of Mio’s passivity as she raised her sword, which instantly became huge, before slamming it down on Mio’s shield. Mio’s shield was instantly broken as Mio took almost the full brunt of the attack before escaping. She tried to move away to safe place but before she could catch her breath, Kurumi was already waiting for her, predicting her route.

“Cancer Sword, Sartan.” Kurumi brought her saber towards Mio while warping the space-time within its path. Mio quickly activated her Angel, <Ain Soph> to alter the path of the sword while immediately forming a new sword to counterattack. However, Mio frowned when her sword only stopped a few centimeters from piercing Kurumi. Due to the warped space-time from “Sartan”, Kurumi not only had terrifying offense but defense also.

Mio quickly used <Ain Soph> to return the warped space-time to normal as her sword resumed its path but Kurumi had already moved away. Kurumi had regrouped with the other two Spirits while Shido could only stare in astonishment at how they were dominating Mio, who seemed so powerful just a moment ago. Granted, Mio was partially sealed by him but even still, to think that it would be to this extent.

“Ara, ara, this territory that you have set up is quite the troublesome one.” Kurumi gave a smirk as Mio only kept her guard up, keeping an eye for any movement. Mio knew things weren’t looking so great for her. Paverschlev hitting her dealt her major damage and if not for <Ain Soph>’s reality manipulation, Kurumi’s sword would have dealt a critical blow on her. She knew her only chance of winning was relying on <Ain Soph> to steadily gain the advantage while possibly separating the three of them if possible.

However, that all went to naught at Kurumi’s next move. “Castle of Conquering Space.” Kurumi lifted her saber up as a cube of bluish light immediately expanded, enveloping everybody in it. The floor was reminiscent of a chess board while the walls and ceiling were a bluish sky. Inside the cube, Mio quivered when she couldn’t feel <Ain Soph>’s influence.

Kurumi laughed at Mio’s expression as she began to explain. “This separate space is completely controlled by me, making outside influences useless. Nobody can neither enter nor leave as they please unless I allow them to. Not only that, everything in this space is perceived by me. Every movement, every ability, nothing escapes my grasp.” Unlike <Zafkiel>’s “City of Devouring Time” which acted as a replenisher for Kurumi, <Lucifugus> “Castle of Conquering Space” was best used to completely subjugate the opponent.

Mio realized that without her territory supporting her, the longer this battle went on, the more disadvantageous it will be for her. She immediately rushed towards Kurumi, planning to deal with her first in order to escape this space but Tenka and Origami wouldn’t make it that easy. They tried to intercept her but Mio immediately created 2 doppelgangers of herself, one each to deal with them separately as she continued on towards Kurumi.

Mio was moving quite fast but thanks to Kurumi’s “Castle”, she was able to predict each of Mio’s movements, making the most optimal attack and defense while Mio continued to struggle to even land a hit on her. Every move of hers was being analyzed and countered, making Mio feel uncomfortable as she felt that no matter what she did, it would be useless.

“Gemini Bullet, Teonim.” Kurumi pointed the pistol at herself while fending off Mio with her saber and Mio found herself versing against two Kurumis. However, that wasn’t the end.

“Teonim. Teonim. Teonim. Teonim. Teonim. Teonim. Teonim. Teonim. Teonim. Teonim. Teonim. Teonim. Teonim. Teonim. Teonim. Teonim. Teonim. Teonim. Teonim. Teonim. Teonim. Teonim. Teonim. Teonim. Teonim. Teonim…”

The battlefield was filled with a multitude of white Kurumis, counting to about a hundred. Kurumi smiled hysterically as the conclusion of the battle was finally nearing. “Now then, Mio-san, please struggle as much as possible. An easy checkmate isn’t fun after all, right?”

* * *

Shido was outside the cube, waiting nervously as he couldn’t see or hear anything inside the cube. He was spectating the battle and deliberated if he should join but seeing how Tenka, Origami, and Kurumi were dominating the battlefield, he didn’t think he needed to join. However, now that he couldn’t see them, he couldn’t help but worry.

Shido was also observing the “Castle of Conquering Space” and when he tried to touch it, the space immediately repelled him. If Kurumi controlled the concept of time, then her Inverse controlled the concept of space. The abilities that the White Queen revealed were very powerful also. If she was an enemy, Shido reckoned that she would have been harder to deal with than Tenka despite both being Inverse Spirits but he couldn’t say for sure.

He was glad the White Queen came with no bad intention but he couldn’t help but be nervous from their first meeting. When the White Queen introduced herself to him, she hid it very well but he felt that her eyes were looking at him with desire. It was the same look that Kurumi had during their nights.

He believed that it was their first-time meeting so he was somewhat confused when she looked at him like that. He wasn’t sure what he did to gain her affection. Of course, if he knew that there was a bunch of Quasi-Spirits who were in love with him in the Neighboring World, he would have lost his mind.

Shido’s thoughts were immediately interrupted as <Ain Soph>’s territory incinerated into light as the cube slowly faded away, revealing Origami and Tenka who was watching on the side while Kurumi had her gun pointed at Mio. Besides a few scratches, they were in relatively good condition but Shido could only feel cold dread when looking at Mio’s condition.

Mio was still alive but she was in terrible state, covered in blood. She was on her knees…no, her left leg was missing which was why she was on the ground. Her right arm was also missing with bullet holes everywhere on her body. Her Astral Dress was in poor shape also, barely emitting any light.

A bullet went through her chest, creating another hole as Shido realized that there was still a bullet leaving a white trail, creating a noisy sound and would keep looping around. It wasn’t as fast as a normal bullet but it seemed that Kurumi was able to control this bullet manually. Even though Mio was their enemy, this was too much for Shido.

“Mio!” Shido tried to help Mio but Tenka immediately held him back by holding the back collar of his shirt. “Don’t go there, human.” Shido tried to argue back but Tenka pointed towards the white trail left by the bullet. “The trail left behind by that bullet is devoured space and right now, that woman is basically surrounded by that. If you touch that, you’ll be annihilated.”

Tenka let him go as Shido turned his attention to Kurumi. Kurumi was smiling psychotically as she controlled the bullet to go through Mio again and again as Shido was reminded of the incident of when she killed civilians in their first date. Shido immediately ran towards her and grabbed the gun which seemed to break Kurumi’s attention as when she realized Shido was in front of her, she immediately put her “Leo Bullet, Arie” on hold but not releasing it.

“Ah, Shido-san. I didn’t even notice you. Look, Shido-san. We won.” Kurumi gave a smile but Shido wasn’t in the mood for celebration. “Kurumi, that’s enough. Our objective is to seal Mio, not kill her.” Kurumi’s mood was dampened as her gaze slightly sharpened. “Yes, that was initially our goal but that was based on the preconception that Mio-san was impossible to kill. However, we now have the perfect opportunity to get rid of this Spirit once and for all.”

Shido shook his head. “No, that goes against our policies. Our goal is to give Spirits a chance for a normal life through sealing them.” Kurumi gave a glance at Mio before stating, “Yes. That’s true for normal Spirits but this Spirit ruined our normal life in the first place. Are you saying that you’re willing to forgive Mio-san for killing all the other Spirits?”

“That’s…” Shido could only stay silent as Kurumi only clicked her tongue. “If that’s all, then I’ll ask Shido-san to step aside.” “But…” Shido looked at Mio, who was barely clinging on to her life. Mio looked at Shido and Shido realized that she was crying, tears landing on the teddy bear that Shin got her. Even after all this time, Mio never abandoned the one present Shin got her.

“No, Kurumi. I won’t let you kill her.” Shido tightened his grip on Kurumi’s gun as he resolutely stared at Kurumi.

“…Are you saying that you’re choosing Mio-san over me?” Kurumi glared at Shido but Shido didn’t back down. “That’s not it. Mio was wrong, I won’t deny that. However, Mio was suffering this entire time, ever since Shin died. I just can’t abandon a girl who’s crying in front of me. Everybody deserves a second chance. Please.” Shido looked at Kurumi straight in the eyes and Kurumi found those eyes again, the same ones he had when he first protected her from Kotori and the same eyes that she fell in love with.

“Aaghhh!” Kurumi screamed stressfully and put both of her hands through her hair. Why did she have to fall in love with this hopeless idiot who’s willing to spare the person that about to kill all of them for her own purpose? Then again, it was that same hopelessness that Shido was willing to save also herself and the same thing that she fell in love with. Shido looked as Kurumi seemed to be deliberating heavily.

“Tokisaki-kun, I think we should believe in Itsuka-kun. Wasn’t he always like this? Always willing to save those in need. That’s why we fell in love with him in the first place.” Origami smiled at Shido as Shido could only scratch his cheek with his finger in embarrassment.

“Hmph, to be honest, I personally think we should get rid of that monster.” Tenka gave a steely face as she looked at Mio. Shido opened his mouth to retort but Tenka wasn’t done. “However, when my other self was suffering, human, you were the one that reached out towards her and let her feel something other than solitude and despair. It also seems that Tohka is strongly agreeing with you. So, do whatever you want.” Shido gave a happy expression to Tenka looked at Shido with slight disgust. “What, human. Don’t look at me like that. This is not my decision. I’m just going along with Tohka.”

“Thank you, Tenka.” Shido smiled brightly at her as Tenka only turned her head with a humph but Shido thought he saw a small smile on the corner of her lips but that might have been his imagination.

Kurumi saw that everybody agreed on sparing Mio and could only sigh helplessly. She canceled her “Arie” as the bullet and its trail disappeared. She looked at Shido before giving a little nod towards Mio’s direction. Kurumi refused to look at Mio’s direction any further as Shido slightly laughed.

He went towards Mio and Mio looked at Shido as he knelt down in front of her. “Shido, I…” Shido gently held her chin and kissed her softly, completing the sealing process as Mio closed her eyes in relief. Shido then tried to use Camael’s power to heal her as fire began to envelop her. Shido furrowed his eyes as he found that the wounds were healing very slowly due to the severity of them and his unfamiliarity of healing other people. To be honest, he was surprised that Mio was even still alive.

“Aquarius Bullet, D’li.” Shido heard Kurumi’s voice from behind as a bullet immediately hit Mio’s forehead. Shido thought that Kurumi had a sudden change of heart to kill Mio but realized that all of Mio’s injuries suddenly disappeared along with restoring her missing limbs. It was as if her previous condition was just but a lie.

Mio was surprised too as Kurumi explained. “What? If we’re planning to spare her, might as well heal her as well. Besides, I wouldn’t want Shido-san to waste any more energy on you.” Shido looked at Kurumi gratefully as Kurumi turned around in embarrassment.

“…I see.” Mio gave her quick thanks to Kurumi. To be honest, Mio was scared when fighting Kurumi at the end. She still remembered the look Kurumi had when she was shot with “Arie” and could only shudder. It wouldn’t be an exaggeration to say that her White Queen form was the most powerful Spirit in existence, besides herself. Reversing cause and effect, space-affecting abilities, instant healing, cloning, Mio could only wonder how so much abilities could be packed in the Demon King <Lucifigus> when one of those abilities by itself would be hassle to deal with and not only that, she didn’t even get to see all 12 abilities assuming it was the same as <Zafkiel>.

However, seeing Kurumi put aside her killing intent for Shido’s sake only emphasized the kind person she was. ‘Shin, I’ll be moving on.’ Mio smiled as she made the resolve to protect everybody in the future, wanting to protect their happiness.

“As thanks, I’ll revive your friends then.” Mio gave a ridiculous proposal as Shido looked at Mio in shock. “I thought that you couldn’t revive people…” If Mio was able to revive people, she would have immediately revived Shin the moment he died and none of this would’ve happened.

“By myself, it’s impossible but…” Mio looked at Kurumi as she continued. “…with Kurumi, it may be possible. Time is one of the few things I can’t interfere with easily despite being able to manipulate reality.” Shido looked at Kurumi hopefully as Kurumi gave a sigh. “Well, might as well give it a shot. But to think I would be working again with Mio-san…”

Kurumi released her Inverse form as she returned back to her <Zafkiel/Rasiel> form as <Rasiel> appeared, floating in front of her with <Zafkiel> in one hand. Mio went up to grab Kurumi’s other hand as her reiryoku began to flow into Kurumi. <Zafkiel>’s clock appeared as the one of the clock’s hand went to 4 and begin to emit a light. Mio’s <Ain Soph>’s tree also appeared vaguely behind the clock as Mio and Kurumi closed their eyes and Kurumi raised the pistol high in the air and they both yelled out.

“Fourth Origin Bullet, Dalet Chayim.”

The bullet was shot as into the sky as light began to immediately illuminated the sky and began falling like shooting stars towards the ground. Everything the light touched had its life restored back to it: the ground became green again, the trees began blooming, the roads and buildings became fixed. When the light touched the Spirits, they immediately had their bodies restored with their injuries being reversed. “Dalet” by itself would be able to reverses the time of the target shot but it wasn’t able to resurrect those already dead. However, with Mio’s assistance, a miracle was able to take place.

Mio also had their Sephira Crystals returned back to them at the same time and soon, all of them opened their eyes with surprise. They saw Shido with Kurumi, Tohka (Tenka had switched out seeing that the battle was now over), Origami, and Mio and were confused at first but after Shido explained the situation to them, they were full of rejoice. Mio was sealed and all seemed well as “Dalet Chayim” had basically reset the environment as if the battle had never taken place.

Mio gave her promise that she would never harm them again and would work together with them. Although the most of the Spirits were killed by her thus wary of them, Shido together with Tohka and Origami convinced them to give Mio another chance. After all, her intentions were pure since she did help in their revival.

Shido was glad to see that the Spirits getting together as Kotori transported them onto Ratatoskr to return home. They had celebratory victory as they were able to spend time with Mio and saw that she acted the same way as Reine, except with more care and motherly. All was well as the Itsuka house was filled with laughter and smile.

* * *

Shido was tired from the entire battle as he began to rest in his room. So many things happened today. He had probably participated in the biggest battle of his life with all the stakes on the line. He was also scared when Kurumi was on the verge of killing Mio. He didn’t know what he would’ve done if Kurumi was insistent on killing her. Thankfully though, Kurumi seemed to change her mind and allowed Shido to seal Mio.

Shido heard a knock on his door, asking for permission to enter. “Come in.” The door opened and Shido saw Kurumi enter his room. Kurumi was in a casual black dress as she had her twin tails up, revealing both of her eyes. Now that Shido thought about it, he usually only saw that hairstyle when she had her Astral Dress on. To be honest, he preferred Kurumi in her twin tails; just seeing both of her eyes up close gave a sense of allure that he couldn’t resist. He gulped as she sat down next to him in close proximity. He didn’t know why Kurumi came so late at night…scratch that, he had a good idea of what was going to happen. The very few times he and Kurumi see each other at night, they pretty much got down and dirty. He was already getting aroused just thinking about it.

“Shido-san, you’ve given me quite some stress today.” Seeing that Kurumi wanted to talk, Shido immediately purged his horny thoughts as he knew that it would be somewhat rude to be thinking about the person lustfully while having a conversation. He gave his full attention to her as she continued talking.

“Shido-san, it would not be an exaggeration to say that I contributed the most to our victory. I was hoping that you would be able to thank me for all my hard work. But when I wanted to kill Mio-san, you stopped me from letting me get the fruits of my endeavor. Do you know how stressed I felt? You didn’t even give me a convincing argument.”

Shido was listening and while the things Kurumi said did make some sense, she had that air around her that she didn’t really care about what she was saying. In fact, Shido had a good feeling that she was just leading to her main topic and…

“Shido-san, I’m not nearly convinced that I should have spared Mio-san so I came here so that you could convince me.” By now, Kurumi had one hand on his cheek and looked at him with a slight smile. If Shido didn’t know what Kurumi wanted at this point, he would feel that all their previous experiences would have been useless. Besides, he was already at his limit from holding back.

He immediately leaned in to kiss Kurumi passionately as she opened her mouth, inviting his tongue in with her own. Shido put his tongue in for all that he was worth, never getting enough of Kurumi’s soft lips and her tongue. They fell over towards the middle of the bed, breaking the kiss as they turned over.

Shido was on his knees and hands as he had Kurumi beneath him. He took a moment to observe the beauty that was before him. He looked at Kurumi’s white porcelain skin, her exposed slender neck inviting him. He was very tempted to rip her dress off immediately but figured she wouldn’t like that.

Kurumi was slightly blushing with small pants as her body was filled with anticipation. Seeing Shido look at her like that only made her even more wet as she raised her arms to hold his face, rubbing her thumb across his cheeks as Shido closed his eyes, finding comfort in her touch.

“You didn’t have to make me think you wanted a serious conversation if it was just going to be like this.” Shido opened his eyes as he held her hand, pressing it more against his face. Kurumi smiled. “Ara, ara. I have no idea what you mean. Shido-san really did make me stressed from everything today.”

“I can change that.” Shido quickly took off his clothes as Kurumi took the time to sit up and also get rid of her dress. “Shido-san, can you help me take off my bra and underwear?”

Shido blushed as he was sure that Kurumi was doing it just to tease him but if that’s what she wanted him to do, who was he to refuse? His hands went towards her back as Kurumi shivered from his touch when he tried to undo the clasp of her bra. Kurumi seemed to enjoy his attempt as she began to giggle a bit.

“Do-don’t make fun of me.” Shido struggled more than he liked to admit as he finally got rid of the bra. Kurumi smirked as she leaned in towards his ear and whispered. “Sorry. But Shido-san is just very cute.” She licked his face as Shido felt a shiver go down his spine. Shido could never get used to her teasing; the emotions that she invoked within him was something no other Spirit could do.

“With all your teasing, I might just go mad, you know?” Hearing Shido’s words, Kurumi laughed as she fell forward to lean her head on his chest and slide her fingers across his ribcage. “Shido-san, what if that’s exactly what I want?” Kurumi looked into Shido’s eyes and Shido found himself hypnotized as she continued, “Don’t you ever think about it, Shido-san? Putting your dick inside of me and releasing all your pent-up lust? Don’t you want to be rough with me and defile me?”

Kurumi grabbed his length which was rock hard, making Shido feel weak momentarily from the sensation flowing throughout his whole body from her touch. He definitely had his nights fantasizing about Kurumi’s body and hearing Kurumi say such things only increased his lust for her.

“Shido-san, please break for me.” At Kurumi’s order, the dam inside Shido broke.

Shido aggressively grabbed her breasts, making Kurumi yelp as he pushed her down on the bed. He began to squeeze them roughly, testing to see how soft and plump they really were. He began moving them while he leaned down to kiss Kurumi’s neck. He didn’t stay at one spot for too long and only went deeper into the curve of her neck, eliciting a loud moan from Kurumi as he was leaving many hickeys all over her neck.

Kurumi was still holding onto his length as she began to rub its shaft against her wet underwear. Oh God, this was what Kurumi wanted for so long, to see and feel Shido be coarse with her. The way he attacked her neck and using his hands to roughly deal with her breasts was giving her pleasure like never before. Shido was also enjoying it as feeling Kurumi’s body with his mouth and fingers was turning him on. Leaving his mark on her neck gave him a sense of satisfaction, as if it showed that Kurumi belonged to him and was allowed to do what he wanted with her.

When he felt her rub herself against his shaft constantly, he moaned as he decided that he couldn’t hold back anymore and decided to go to the main course immediately. Every time they did this, Kurumi was on top while he was on bottom. While he enjoyed Kurumi being on top, he found himself wanting to be in control for once.

He lifted himself up to position his length at her entrance and looked at Kurumi, showing that he was about to go in. Kurumi wrapped her legs around his waist as she looked at him with urgent want. “Don’t hold back, Shido-san. Fuck me as hard as you like.” Kurumi was already tightening her leg lock and bucking her hips, not being able to wait for the eventual penetration.

Shido nodded as he immediately lowered himself, feeling Kurumi’s tight and wet walls around him. “Kurumi!” Shido felt the pleasure envelop him as he began to buck his hips, ramming himself into Kurumi. Kurumi wasn’t in a better shape as she began to moan relentlessly. “That’s it! Harder! Right in there!” She bucked her hips as she felt his length filling her up and making her feel fulfilled.

Shido realized that with him being on top, he was able to dictate the pace as he pleased. Using her breasts as his handhold much to Kurumi’s delight, he tried out many different paces. He found a tempo that suited him most as he began to push faster and deeper into her. He thought he may have been a bit too extreme with how hard his hips were slamming into her but Kurumi’s face expression revealed that she was enjoying it as much as he did.

Shido felt himself coming close and tightened his grip on her breasts as he began to pick up the pace. He went even harder if that was possible as he tried to warn Kurumi. “I-I’m close, Kurumi!” Kurumi also began to lift her hips higher as she squeezed his waist as tight as possible, making him feel that his back was going to break. “Do it, finish inside me! Let me have it!”

With a primal moan, Shido erupted as he released deep inside of her while Kurumi also released her orgasm. Shido dropped down next to her, slipping out of her which caused Kurumi to feel slightly disappointed. Shido looked at her and realized that he had made marks on Kurumi’s chest, red lines caused by his finger’s strength. considering that he was in the moment, it couldn’t be helped but Shido was feeling a little guilty about it.

Kurumi on the other hand was delighted. “Shido-san, that was great. I’m glad that I was able to see how much you wanted me.” She could still feel her insides hurting but in a good way as the pleasure felt ingrained in her. “You don’t have to wait for me to initiate things. In fact, come into my room any time and fuck me as much as you want.”

Shido only opened his mouth in awe of Kurumi’s rather tempting offer as he could only stutter, “I-I would like that.” Kurumi gave a smirk as she could only imagine the fun times that would occur in the future.

Kurumi grabbed his head and kissed him furiously as Shido only widened his eyes as he opened his mouth and kissed back with equal fervor. When they separated, Kurumi smiled. “I’m glad you’re on the same page. You won’t be able to think of anybody but me. Ufufu, I can’t wait to eat you.”

Shido blushed at Kurumi’s implication but when he thought about it, he found himself nodding his head in excitement.

* * *

Life had returned back to normal as the Spirits continued to hide their powers from the rest of the world. Spacequakes had stopped occurring and Ratatoskr had shifted their goals into protecting the Spirits and managing them, making sure that the world would never find out about their existence. DEM had shut down and ceased to exist as the Asgard Electronics took over.

All the Spirits were content with their current life and there was nothing more they could ask for. However, there was one thing they had an issue with.

“Did Shido not make breakfast yet?” A growl came from Tohka's stomach as Tohka and Kotori were in the living room, getting ready to go to school. By this time, Shido usually was done preparing breakfast and their lunch bentos but he was nowhere to be seen in the kitchen. Tohka was downcast as her stomach was starving while Kotori had a bad feeling. ‘Don’t tell me…not again.’

Kotori immediately ran upstairs and when she neared Shido’s room, she heard grunting and moaning coming from the room as she could already guess what was happening. She knocked on the door loudly before entering and low and behold, Shido and Kurumi were currently in bed naked with the blankets loosely covering them.

“What is with it with you two?! Why is it that every time you guys are alone, you're always fucking with each other?!” Kotori already had received complaints from the other Spirits about Shido and Kurumi. Their trysts were not limited to only nights but to mornings and even outside the house such as school and other public places. For heaven’s sake, even Kotori was shocked when one day, she noticed that Shido was taking longer than usual making dinner and when she went to check out on him in the kitchen, she saw him kissing Kurumi over the counter with his hand underneath her shirt.

Kotori could only angrily glare at the two of them as Shido nervously laughed and Kurumi had a satisfied expression. “Ara, ara, Kotori-san. It’s quite rude to interrupt when Shido-san and I are having an intimate time.”

“Enough of that! Shido, school is about to start and you didn’t even prepare lunch for us!” Shido sat up reluctantly at Kotori’s bantering as he said, “Got it, got it. I’ll get ready right now.”

Kotori only hmphed as she closed the door with a slam. Shido only laughed at Kotori’s reactions as he began to put on his clothes. He looked at Kurumi who was also changing now into her school uniform. He knew also that he may have been a little too extravagant lately but whenever he sees Kurumi, he can’t help but feel the way he does.

Kurumi had already seduced his way into his heart and he found himself that he would never be able to get enough of her. Her beauty, her charms, her speech, her power, everything about her drew him in.

“Kurumi, I really love you.” Shido confessed his love again as Kurumi only smiled. “Ara, ara, of course you do. If not, all my seducing would have gone to waste.” Kurumi hugged Shido as she whispered in his ear, “I love you too, Shido-san.”

Shido could only smile in return as he knew that he would be in love with this girl for all eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to be editing my chapters from now on for grammar mistakes and maybe some additional dialogue and slight story adjustments but other than that, I'm done. Maybe a bonus chapter if I feel like it but this is the official end. Hoped you guys liked it


End file.
